Secrets
by sammy55
Summary: Inspired by Secret Life. Bella was raped, but she never said anything and finds herself pregnant. She is going through it alone until the Cullens move in the middle of the school year. After finding out Edwards secret, can she learn to trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally supposed be a Secret Life and Twilight cross-over, but I couldn't make it enough Secret Life. So now it is just a Twilight story, inspired by both Midnight Sun and Secret Life**

I sighed as I sat down in the cafeteria. I had grown accustomed to the stares by now. I was the only girl to be pregnant in Forks in awhile. I looked around me. No one would sit with me, accept Angela and she was sitting with Jessica. Everyone assumed that I had willingly had sex and gotten myself pregnant. No one, not my father or my mother, nor the police knew the truth. I had been raped.

I was going to tell my parents, but they were in the middle of a divorce and they didn't need any more stress. Of course, I gave them more when I told them I was pregnant. Whenever I was alone, my mind always drifted to the horrible night…

I had come home and slumped into the living room. I was in denial. I waited until both my parents came home and I called them into the living room. When they had sat down, I began to speak. "Mom, dad I have something to tell you… I don't know how to say it… I-I'm pregnant." I had looked up to see their faces then. Renee's face taking on a red color, while Charlie's paled in comparison.

"You-You're what? Pregnant? How?" My father's voice was filled with horror. "Who?" In that one word he had transferred from a concerned father to a hardened cop. I could see it in his eyes; he wanted to kill whoever had done this to me. And he didn't even know that I was forced. I couldn't tell him that. I hadn't even told my doctor. I shook my head. I didn't want to tell anyone. If they thought about it, it would be easy to figure it out.

"How could you be so stupid Bella? You saw what it did to me!" My mother was furious. I had thought it would be my father who would be mad. My loving mom had transferred to a furious woman. I didn't recognize her, with the murderous glint in her eyes. I knew that Renee was partly mad at herself and Charlie for not drilling it into my head enough, but most of her anger was reserved for me. "Isabella go up stairs while your father and I talk.

I had nodded and gone upstairs into my room. For the next hour or so I had sat still in my room, listening to my parents shouting back and forth. I was shocked when my mom had walked out and slammed the door in Charlie's face. She had never been a violent person. But I guessed that all the stress of being halfway through a divorce and then this… it had to be too much for her.

I sighed, shaking my head to clear it. I hated living in the past. I tried to look forward to the future, hopefully living with my dad until I got a place of my own, and my baby. I was about seven months pregnant, and I loved my baby. I had wanted to give up to be adopted but I couldn't part with it. I loved it too much.

I looked up in interest as the new students everyone was expecting walked through the doors. My breath caught in my throat. They were so _beautiful_. I couldn't believe it. But there was supposed to be five of them. There were only three. Maybe the other two were sick or something.

The short, pixie-like girl was holding hands with a blonde boy who looked as if he was in pain. I noticed that both of their gazes traveled to me almost immediately. I sighed, apparently they had heard about me already. But there gazes didn't hold any disgust or even pity. They were filled with _compassion. _That didn't make any since. They didn't know me, they didn't know the truth. If they know the truth, they might feel that way.

My thoughts vanished as the third member of their party came into my line of sight. He the best the best looking on of all. His messy bronze hair, the structure of his jaws, his golden eyes… Wait, golden eyes? Did he have contacts? I lost my train of thought as he turned those eyes on me. I could feel my cheeks burn as the rest of the student body turned to stare at me as well. Most of their gazes held confusion and anger. The girls especially, their minds no doubt on how handsome the new boy was.

Now he was walking towards me. Oh god, I think my heart just stopped. He sat down across from me and smiled crookedly. I can't breathe, be cool Bella. I tried to smile but it came out a bit shaky. "Are you all right? You look lonely over here by yourself." His voice sounded like velvet, if that was possible.

I was momentarily dazed. I tried to look away from him to gather my thoughts, but I realized his eyes were now black. I blinked. It looked like he wasn't breathing either. "I'm used to it. Everyone at this school hates me. They think I'm a slut." I needed to breathe. My voice sounded so breathless to my own ears.

"I have to agree with you. When I asked about who you were earlier… They don't even know you. They have no right to hate you. You did nothing wrong." His voice was so fierce. I saw the confusion on my faced mirrored back to me in his eyes. "They assume things. It makes me mad… I can read people very easily most of the time. Except you." He looked surprised, like he hadn't meant for the last part to come out. He's eyes were still black, and his chest wasn't moving. He looked to tense. Was he regretting coming over to sit with me?

I looked for the other two. They were sitting a few tables away, watching us. The small girl smiled at me, and I smiled back. Her smile was infectious. I turned back to the boy and realized something. I didn't know his name. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but what is your name? You obviously know my name."

"Edward. I believe I am in your Biology and Gym class." Oh, that explain why I hadn't seen them yet. "The little black haired girl is Alice, my cousin. The blonde boy is Jasper. We were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Rosalie and Emmett will be at school on Monday. They had things to do today." I couldn't be sure but I thought there was disgust in his voice when he mentioned Emmett and Rosalie having things to do.

I nodded. "Well you probably know the full story about me."

He looked at me and there was an emotion that I couldn't name in his eyes. "I know the story." His tone sounded like he meant something else. What did that mean? Did he know… about that? That was impossible. I opened my mouth to speak but I was saved by the bell. He stood up gracefully and offered his hand to me. I took it, managing to smother my gasp about how cold it was. He dropped my hand as soon as I was standing, but I knew every single girl in the school hated me even more. He led me towards the Biology room, somehow knowing that he would be sitting with me. I noticed that he sat on the very edge of his seat, as if prepared to flee. Perhaps he felt uncomfortable with every girl in the room staring at him. I refused to think it might be because of me.

Biology passed quickly, as did gym. Edward got to sit out today and I couldn't do gym anymore. We just sat there, silent but there was nothing awkward about it. I felt…safe with him. That was completely irrational since I just met him. But the feeling was there none the less. I found him staring at me with a frustrated expression in his eyes. I blushed, and once or twice I thought I heard a growl like noise emitting from Edward.

He helped me up from where I was seated once again. I leaned against the wall in a fit of dizziness. This was new. Edwards's concerned face swam in from of my eyes. "Bella, are you alright? Do you need help?" He gently led me to my truck and opened the passenger door for me.

I snapped out of it then. "What are you doing? I can drive." He looked at me, pleading clear in his eyes. And… it looked as if his eyes were smoldering. Flames were hidden in the deep hidden abysses in his topaz colored eyes. I felt my resolve crumble when faced with it. I got into the passenger seat without another complaint. He grinned at me as he walked around the front of my truck.

"Thank you. I don't want to leave you…when you're like this." The slight hesitation in his words made look over at him. He was staring in front of him as he carefully pulled out of the school parking lot. I was aware of several looks being thrown our way. I glanced out the window and caught Jessica's eye. She hated me the most of all the students. Only because I was pregnant with her boyfriend… if you could call him that. They were more like bed-buddies. Both of them trying to have sex with as many people as they could.

I looked back at Edward and noticed that he was tense once more. He appeared to have stopped breathing and his hands looked as if he could crush the steering wheel if he wanted to. I couldn't see his eyes, but I would bet anything that they were black again. But I stayed silent throughout the ride, sensing that he didn't want to talk.

We pulled into my driveway, me silently thanking the fact that my dad was almost never home anymore. He was either with Renee, working out the problems in the divorce. Or he was down at the station, where he was the chief of Police. I stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh air, instantly clearing my head. Whatever cologne Edward was wearing smelled amazing, but it clouded my mind. I noticed Edward doing the same thing and wondered why. He could just be stressed out.

"Thank you Edward. It means a lot that you care." I couldn't help my voice from slightly cracking at the end. It was true. It felt like I was alone in this. No one at school talked to me and my mother hated me. My eyes started to tear up as I realized I may have someone I could lean on. Or at least talk to. It was scary, going through this alone. I couldn't talk to my dad about this stuff. It would embarrass me and him.

He smiled and opened the front door for me. I couldn't see very well, my eyes still fogged up in tears. I stumbled as I entered the doorway and I felt him catch me. He stood me up and I turned in his arms to thank him. Instead I found myself crushed against the wall, Edward hands holding me there. His face was inches away from mine and his eyes were black and out of control looking. His hands squeezed my upper arms tightly, enough so that I knew there would be a bruise. His head bent towards my throat and his ice cold lips grazed over my pulse point. He applied more pressure until he was firmly pressing up against my throat. His mouth opened and I felt the front of his teeth press into my pulse point.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. And no, this is not another one of those stories where Edward follows Bella home so he can bite her. He was having some trouble with his control. The next chapter will be this in Edwards POV.**

**Please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is first chapter in Edwards POV. I literally just realized that Angela's boyfriends name is Ben. As much as I want to change that name, I can't. **

I sighed as I walked into the school office. Another year of high school. And Rosalie and Emmett hadn't even come with us. They had claimed that they had issues they had to work out before they came to school. Unfortunately all three of us going to school knew what they meant. I could hear their vulgar thoughts, Alice would be seeing visions of them all day, and Jasper could feel the lust emitting from them before we left. And Esme allowed them to stay home. But we had to go to school to keep up the appearance.

I walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, I'm Edward and this is my cousin Alice and my adopted brother Jasper. We're the Cullen's. I believe you were expecting us." Her eyes glanced up at me and then glazed over. I sighed. It was the same at every school when they first met us. _Oh my, he is so handsome. I wonder… No you have to be at least twenty years older than him. You have no right to think those things. Concentrate. Hand him the schedules and then… what was I working on before? Oh yes! I have to give Isabella's latest doctor report to the nurse. That poor girl…_

I frowned. I took the schedules and walked away while searching her mind for what was wrong with… Isabella. Beautiful name and I wondered if the owner matched it. I looked over at Alice but she was staring at Jasper and singing "Hot and cold" in her mind. Obviously she had seen something and she didn't want me to know. I wondered what it could be.

I nodded goodbye to the other two and walked into my first class room. The teacher quieted everyone and asked me to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I took my seat in the back of the room while the thoughts swarmed around me.

_He is so hot! I wonder if he has a girlfriend. If not I'm sure he would go out with me. Even if he does I'm sure I can convince him to be with me for one night. Mike will be mad though… He can deal with it. It's not like we're actually dating anyway. We just…_ Her thoughts drifted towards images of a previous night and I tried to block her thoughts. Unfortunately, she was practically screaming them in her mind. The only thing to come of that was that I learned that her name was Jessica and the blonde guy sitting in front of me was Mike.

_Wow, he's nice looking… Stop Angela you have a boyfriend. Think of Ben… Wait, did he say that there would be a quiz tomorrow? Oh, I need to study!_ I nearly grinned at her thoughts. She seemed like a nice girl. The bell rung and I tried to get out of my seat fast enough to avoid everyone, but unfortunately Jessica stopped me.

"Hi, my name is Jessica! If you have questions about something, I would be happy to help you with _anything_."Her mind clearly illustrated her words. I shuddered inwardly, wishing this wouldn't happen at every school I went to. But she had said to ask her about anything...

I had a feeling I would be making several people mad but I had to know. And their thoughts would tell me what their words wouldn't. "Actually I was wondering about something." Her mind soared with hope. "I heard her name from someone… Who is Isabella?"

Her mind flashed me several pictures, ranging from a beautiful teenage girl, to what I suspected how she was now. She was sitting in the corner desk in the class room, looking lonely, sad, tired, and _pregnant._ I certainly wasn't expecting that. She was still beautiful, more beautiful than most vampires."Oh her. She's pregnant, about seven months." So she had gotten pregnant before school started. "So I wouldn't waste any time on her. She is worthless." Her voice burned with scorn and hatred.

In that moment, I felt like I could kill the girl for talking about Isabella that way. And what scared me is that I didn't know why. I had never met the girl, never talked to her. I had seen a picture of her and I wanted to protect her from everyone in the school who hated her. I glanced at Mike, who was ahead of us and had heard every word. I hated him to. His mind was showing me what had happened to make Bella pregnant. I only saw snippets, so I couldn't tell exactly what happened. I could hear noises as well, but I couldn't tell if they were full of pleasure or pain. The only thing I was sure of was that it was Mikes fault. Jessica's next words confirmed that.

"Yea, what happened is that Mike and her were at a party and she got drunk and tricked him into doing it with her." Her thoughts revealed that that was not what had happened but she didn't know the full story. I nodded and walked towards my next class. It, as well as the ones leading up to lunch passed in a blur. My mind stayed on Bella. I felt a strange connection with her, oddly drawn to her.

I met up with Alice and Jasper as they stopped at the cafeteria door. "How was your day?"

They both answered at the same time. "Same old, same old." It was true. Every time we moved it was the same. People fawning over us, swarming us, asking us to date them. The last part was the hardest for my brothers and sisters. They all had their life mates already. As soon as the students got that in there thick heads, everything was good. Except for me. I was the loner in my family. Girls thought that eventually I would give in and pick someone to go out with. I nodded to my siblings and followed them in.

Their eyes flew across the room to come to rest on a girl in the far corner. She was looking at us with interest, but nothing else. This had to be Bella. She looked tired, depressed, and she was obviously pregnant. She was looking at Alice and Jasper and shock was now written across her features. They were still looking at her and she seemed surprised from the attention. The minds around us were swarming with questions, mostly asking why we were so interested with Bella.

I took a few steps forward and watched as her eyes found mine. They stayed locked with mine as I made my way over to sit with her. I couldn't stop myself; I was being drawn to Bella. Her heart was stuttering rapidly as she studied me. I didn't think she was breathing. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, but she still looked coherent. I decided to see if that was true.

I took deep breath in and immediately my mouth flooded with venom. She smelled so good! Jasper was sending me calming waves and Alice was showing me that I wouldn't attack her. I held my breath while I listened to her heart fly. Now that I was close to her I could hear the smaller heart beat inside Bella, lower than her own. I listened to that as I relaxed. I finally dared to speak, but not breathe. I couldn't risk it.

"Are you all right? You look lonely over here by yourself." She shuddered at my voice, causing me to ache with ancient sadness. I shouldn't even be talking to her. She couldn't help but be scared of me, if was instinct. But she was barely breathing and I wasn't going to leave until she started to breathe again.

"I'm used to it. Everyone at this school hates me. They think I'm a slut." She sounded so breathless and she looked confused? Why was she confused? Had she not meant to say the last part?

I was too busy thinking to stop the next words that came out of my mouth. "I have to agree with you. When I asked about who you were earlier… They don't even know you. They have no right to hate you. You did nothing wrong." The fierce tone in my voice surprised me. But I knew it was true. I wasn't sure why, but I knew that somehow it was all Mikes fault. This sweet human couldn't do anything wrong…Wait, what am I thinking? I had just met this girl and had barely talked to her. But her sweet innocent voice had reeled me in. I didn't think I could walk away if I could. I would only walk away when I presented a threat to her and her delicious scent.

She looked even more confused now. "They assume things. It makes me mad… I can read people very easily most of the time. Except you." Did I just say that? Crap, I didn't mean to say that. That might have given away a bit too much information. I tried to relax, but my body was on edge, ready for a hunt. I knew my eyes would be black, probably scaring Bella. I wondered if she would let me call her that instead of Isabella.

She looked away from me towards Alice and Jasper. Alice grinned at her, her mind whirling with visions of me and her together, Bella and Alice as best friends, Bella as a beautiful vampire-. I stopped listening after that. There was no way that I would change this girl I just met, even if I loved her… What?! I loved her? I had just met her, but it was true. She could never love me though. I didn't deserve her love, not anybody's love. All I knew is that I would protect with everything I had.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but what is your name? You obviously know my name." How the hell could I have been so rude? In my times, I would be deemed discourteous and the lady would most likely shun me. Instead Bella was asking my name, assuming I already knew hers. Which was true.

"Edward. I believe I am in your Biology and Gym class. The little black haired girl is Alice, my cousin. The blonde boy is Jasper. We were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Rosalie and Emmett will be at school on Monday. They had things to do today." I couldn't help the disgust from seeping into my tone as I said Emmett and Rosalie's names. They disgusted me on a daily basis.

She nodded and looked over at me with, was that fear in her eyes? Why was she afraid? "Well you probably know the full story about me." Oh was she afraid that I would be disgusted with her? I wished I could tell her what I really thinking. Nothing she did could ever be wrong.

I stared into her eyes, trying to convey what I thought about her. "I know the story." I could hear the burning questions under the simple statement, but I didn't think Bella could. I could see the shock and dread creep into her eyes. Did she think I knew the true story? I couldn't tell. I couldn't read her mind. It was like a blank slate where she sitting. I was too occupied with not killing her earlier to notice.

She looked as if she was about to ask me about my tone, but I was saved by the bell. I didn't want to have to explain to her about what I was. I hoped she was willing to over look my strange behavior. If I told her what I was… I both wanted and feared that. I wanted her to know my deepest secret, to know everything about my life. I feared that if I told her she would run from me screaming. I would let her go, but I didn't think I could completely take myself out of her life. She already had me wrapped around her finger, simply by speaking to me in her innocent way.

I stood up and walked around the table to Bella. I held out my hand, determined to be able to be with her without killing her. I had to learn to be around her. She took my hand, tensing with the coldness of it. I expected her to drop it, but she surprised me by holding on. A pleasant buzzing feeling was going through my entire body, stemming from my intertwined hand with Bella's. I dropped it though, fearing that Bella would be afraid and embarrassed if I held her hand to long. Her eyes darted almost fearfully around us, looking at the other people staring at us. She blushed a light pink and I had to quickly swallow mouthfuls of venom.

I led Bella towards the Biology room, picking out from Mr. Banners thoughts that I would be sitting with Bella, a fact I couldn't be happier about. But I hated the teacher instantly. His thoughts pitied me! He felt sorry for me that I had to sit next to Bella. I ignored him and sat down beside Bella, daring him to argue with me. I sat on the edge of my seat, ready to flee if Bella's scent became too much. I watched her throughout Biology, managing to ignore every other person's thoughts. I was amazed at the fact she raised her hand to answer every question. Most kids would use their pregnancy as an excuse to get out of work. Bella seemed more determined to show everyone that she was just as smart as, probably smarter than anyone else. She answered every question correctly.

Gym came and went. I spent it staring at Bella, trying to probe into her mind. I was getting frustrated, and Bella caught me staring once or twice. Her faced blushed a deep crimson color and my hunter instincts were back. I growled once, just loud enough for humans to hear but I cut if of quickly. I saw Bella get a confused expression on her face but she didn't seem scared. Just confused and curious. That was good, perhaps I could tell her… No I couldn't risk it. She may be able to accept my stranger habits but she could pass those off as being a weird human.

At the end of gym I helped Bella stand up from her place on the bleachers. She swayed a bit and leaned against the wall in a dizzy fit. "Bella, are you alright? Do you need help?" I gently pulled her away from the wall and into my arms. I half-carried half-dragged her towards her ancient truck. I opened the passenger door for her.

"What are you doing? I can drive." She seemed to be steady now, but her eyes still looked unfocused. No way was I letting her drive. I wasn't worried about me; I could walk away from any crash she could get us into. She couldn't. I opened my eyes to stare at her fully. I pleaded at her with my eyes, trying to convey all my hidden feelings to her.

She got in the truck without complaint and I shut the door for her. I smiled at her as I walked around the front, careful to keep at human speed. I took a deep breath before getting in the cab. I was over powered with Bella's sweet scent. I swallowed convulsively, trying to keep the flow of venom from over-powering me. I had a feeling that it would be much harder to resist when she wasn't pregnant. Human's blood changed when they were pregnant. Not by much but it was as if their blood was mixed with another's. And I could hear the second heartbeat under Bella's. Much softer but still detectable, and it reminded me that Bella was in constant danger from me, and it also reminded me that Bella had a future to look forward to. One with children and a husband, not one living in the shadows and damned for eternity.

"Thank you. I don't want to leave you… when you're like this." I almost told her what I really felt about her. That would've gone over well. _"Yes, I don't want to leave you ever. I love you and I will for the rest of your life. Oh, by the way, I am a blood sucking vampire and I want to suck you blood more than any other humans. But I won't because my family hunts animals. But there is still a risk I can kill you if I lose control." _ I'm sure that will go over well.

_What the Hell? He came here without even knowing her, but he's driving her home! Or does he think he'll get some from her? I would give him some, but he is in for a disappointment. Bella doesn't have sex with anyone. It was just that one time and she seemed in constant fear for weeks after, flinching every time a guy came near her._

Jessica's thoughts were filled with venom, but they did give me piece of information. Why would Bella be afraid of boys after that happened? Was she afraid that they would ask her to have sex? Nothing made sense. It felt like I was missing an important piece of information. The answer to my questions was right on the tip of my tongue. I pondered over them while I drove us to Bella's home.

I tried to relax, but my muscles refused to listen. The smell in here was over-powering me. I had to get out of this car soon, or I was going to lose control. Fortunately for both me and Bella, we had arrived at her house. I hurried to step out of the car, breathing in the clean air. I could still smell her but it wasn't as powerful as in the truck.

I turned to look at Bella and was shocked to see that her eyes were bright with tears. "Thank you Edward. It means a lot that you care." Her voice sounded strained and it cracked at the end. My own heart broke at the sound of her misery. I smiled at her, hoping to give her reassurance that I would be there for her.

I walked ahead of her and opened the door for her. She smiled and walked through the doorway, tripping. I acted on pure instinct and caught her in my arms. I stood her up and at that moment I realized how close she was. She tried to turn to face me and my eyes zeroed in on her throat. I slammed her into a wall, holding her upper arms much too tight in a feeble attempt to keep her still while I tried to rein in my bloodlust. It was a losing battle. My gaze filled with red, blocking out everything except her pulse point. I felt my mouth gently gaze over her pulse point, which was beating rapidly out of fear. I could smell the adrenaline coming off of her in waves, driving the hunter inside me wild. I pressed my lips more firmly against her throat, eager to feel her pulse beat on my lips. I opened my mouth a bit and let the front of my sensitive teeth touch her pulse point. The warmth of it made me shudder. I pulled back to look her in the eyes. They were filled with so much fear. An angel shouldn't have to deal with this. I tried to stop the hunter in me but it was all in vain. The hunter drove me on, opening my mouth and exposing my razor sharp teeth. My head headed towards her throat, with me giving up the fight.

"Don't." That one word wasn't filled with any fear. It made me stop and pull back to look at Bella. Her heart was still beating rapidly and her eyes were slightly unfocused, but they were filled with nothing but understanding and love. My monster in my howled with defeat but I knew I had to get away from Bella. I couldn't go far so I went to the other side of the room, watching as Bella slumped on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

**Wow, that was longer than I thought it was going to be! I added the ending as an afterthought, thinking that you needed to know that was Bella was not going to die or get bitten! The next chapter will be in Bella's POV and expect Edwards POV to be used only when it is needed. I can write Bella's POV a lot faster and easier. Edward is hard to write! **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! RL hates me. A lot. My life is really bad now, my family is going through problems and my one best friend's is in the hospital. I didn't want it to affect my stories, so I waited until I was in a better mood to write. And I have not given up on my other stories! I am just more interested in this one at the moment.**

**A warning: The Bella in this story will have a bit more backbone when it comes to Edward. With everybody else she is timid, but with Edward she feels she has to stand up for herself. A bit like how Amy was with Ben in the beginning, before she got all the self-confidence. (This may have been a result of my mood. I like it though!) Sorry for any confusion, but you'll see what I mean soon enough!**

BPOV

I slumped against the wall, my mind trying to work through what the hell had just happened. I surprised myself when I stood up and said calmly "Edward, are you alright?" I was calm, but my voice was lanced with worry. He looked as if he was in serious pain. I didn't think he got hurt, so something else must've hurt him. I searched my mind for what was wrong with him, but the only thing my mind presented me with were some old legends I had heard recently. Something about werewolves and cold ones. That didn't make any sense.

Edward looked up at me his expression so sad that I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him. I took one step forward and the look he gave me stopped me. He looked desperate for me to stand still. I froze, hoping he didn't notice the fear in my eyes. I was scared; not of him, but of losing him. I knew he would be the one person in my life who could understand me and my pain. I couldn't lose him now. "Bella… You're asking me if I'm ok? What about you? Aren't you scared?"

I had to think before I answered. "Yes I am. But I'm not afraid of you. I don't want to lose you. You have to tell me though. What happened?"

His eyes bore into mine, pleading with me. I stood firm. If he didn't want to tell me, well I couldn't make him. "I'm afraid if I tell you then you run screaming from me. I don't want that. I want you to…" He broke off, staring at me. The sorrow was clearly evident in his eyes. I wished he wasn't so sad. But I had to know. I deserved to know.

"Please Edward."

His face hardened, and his eyes became almost flat. "Fine." His voice lashed out at me like a whip and I flinched. His expression didn't change but he looked away from me, out the window. "I am not human. You probably already know that. I am a vampire. A monster. I am inhumanly beautiful and I will live forever, never changing always remaining in this form." He looked back at me then and I was careful to keep my face carefully blank. He continued in the same tone of voice. "I am a huge danger to you. I want to drink your blood more than any other humans. I nearly killed you right then. The smartest thing for you to do would be to run away from me and never look back."

Could he not see how much I already felt connected to him? I couldn't say that I loved him; not yet. I was attracted to him but some unknown feeling told me that I didn't love him yet. There was something in me that couldn't bear the thought of him touching me. I still feared it happening again; someone taking advantage of me. "That's why your eyes changed color when I was to close." I mumbled this and I could barely hear it, yet somehow Edward did.

"Yes it is. I was having trouble controlling myself and if Jasper and Alice weren't helping me with that, you and the entire school would probably be dead. "He says it in an offhand, non-caring manner. I registered the expression of shock that has come on my face, before quickly removing it.

"You don't drink from humans." My voice spoke with a certainty and confidence that I wasn't feeling. I was scared and I wasn't going to admit it to him.

He jerked in surprise before looking back at me, a new respect for me in his now dark gold eyes. "Yes, that is true. My family and I only hunt animals. How did you know?"

I truly did not. I was taking a guess, anything to break the silence. "I didn't. But you haven't hurt me yet so something tells me that you're not going to. If you drank from humans on a regular basis I would be dead by now. I tr-"I stopped myself. I did trust him, but I didn't think he would like me saying it when he was in his current mood.

His head snapped up to meet my eyes and my eyes lost all coherent thoughts except for one: _Damn it._ He knew what I about to say. He was furious and sparks where flying inside his pitch black eyes. I felt the first tremors of fears rock through me, the first time I was ever afraid _him_. "Do. Not. Trust. Me. Not ever. I am the most dangerous thing to you. Never forget that, whenever I am with you, I will always crave more than your company."

I honestly didn't hear anything after he said "Whenever I am with you." I couldn't help the grin from spreading across my face. At Edwards confused glance I elaborated. "You're going to stay." I couldn't help all my joy from leaking through. Some… instinct in me sensed a connection with Edward. Of course, the baby chose that minute to interrupt, kicking me repeatedly. It often does that when I am either so happy I could literally start jumping in place, or when I was so stressed that I couldn't deal with it. I was a bit of both right now so it was no wonder that the baby was kicking over and over again.

I walked-unsteadily-over to a chair and sank down into it gratefully. My hand rubbed over the spot where the baby was kicking repeatedly. "Are you alright?" Edwards's voice drew back into the situation at hand. He stood in front of me, a look of concern crossing his face before his jaw clenched visibly.

I nodded. "The baby is kicking. A lot." It still hadn't stopped. I was getting a bit worried. I supposed today was a bit extraordinary but…

Edwards hand came into my field of vision. I looked up at him and he gestured towards my stomach. "May I?" His gaze gave away the fact that he was waiting for me to refuse and to ask him to leave and to never come back. Instead I grabbed his hand and laid it beside mine. His face was priceless. The shock of my sudden action, coupled with the complete happiness and joy, all still mixed with the careful concentration on his face took my breath away. "Thank you." He was thanking me for allowing him to feel the baby, not throwing him out of my life, and for trusting him.

He lifted his hand to gently touch my face; just his thumb carefully grazing my cheek to the corner of my lips. I was trembling and vaguely aware that the kicking had stopped. "You're welcome." My voice sounded breathless and squeaky. A blush spread across my face and Edward took a small step backward.

A stray thought interrupts the magic of yet another moment. "Shoot, Charlie will be home soon!" I didn't have enough time to cook, but we could deal with pizza for a night.

"May I come back tomorrow?" A part of me is thrilled that Edward wants to come back, but it is overshadowed by the fact that Charlie would be here most of tomorrow. I did not want him meeting Edward yet. Seeing my inner conflict Edward put forth another option. "Or perhaps you would like to come to my house." I can hear my own heartbeat pick up. I trusted Edward with my life-obviously-but I worried about his families' opinion of me. I couldn't be the smartest person in their eyes. "You'll be safe. I promise."

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. I wasn't worried about safety… That sounded insane even to me. "I know that I will be safe. I trust you Edward." I see the tightening around his eyes and hurried on. "I'm more worried about whether they will like me or not."

Edward looks at me incredulously for a moment and then burst out laughing. I grinned at the sound of it; it sounded like bells ringing. It was absolutely beautiful, but Edwards grin was more so. "So you're going to a house with seven vampires, but you're more worried about whether they will like you than the fact that they are vampires correct?" At my nod, he shook his head in puzzlement. "You continue to take me by surprise… When I said earlier that I could read people easily I was serious. I can read minds. Everyone but yours."

I don't react too much to that news, more interested in trying to get Edward to see my side of my worries. "Edward be serious. I am a pregnant seventeen year old and I am hanging out with a vampire with a craving for my blood. I can't exactly be the smartest human in their eyes."

He stared at me before jerking his head up to look towards the front of the house. He hurriedly turned back to me. "Charlie will be home in five minutes and I have to leave now if you don't want him to see my car. My family will love you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine? Just tell your dad that Angela is picking you up or something." He leaned forward and squeezed my shoulder and it took everything in me not to flinch. I can't help that night flashing through my mind and whenever Edward touches me, I feel him as a him slamming me against the wall doesn't help that. It will be a while before I can trust anyone enough to touch me. I can barely tolerate it when my dad hugs me. I nod stiffly, trying to hide my fear from him. I don't want him to think I fear him. I fear all men.

He is out the door before I can blink once more and I listen as he pulls his Volvo out of the driveway, seconds before my dad turns into it. I brace myself to act normal around him, trying to put away my discomfort with Edward for another time. Tomorrow should prove interesting, to say the least.

**That came out easier than I thought. I will try my best to get the next chapter out quickly. **

**There is one part near the end that my dirty mind finds… well dirty. See if you can find it! If you guess right, I will send you the first five paragraphs of the next chapter! Plus a preview of my new story!**

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was halfway through this and my computer shut down on me. So I had to write it again, before realizing that I had auto saved it. I liked the first version better so I wrote the second version for nothing. *sigh* **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter though! **

I looked over at Edward for the fifth time in two minutes. He stayed looking at the road but from his grin I could tell he knew I was watching him. I was still trying to get used to the fact the seemingly human male sitting next to me was a vampire. I still had questions but I was hesitant to ask them, fearing they would annoy him. But I had to ask one. "How old are you?"

He answered immediately. "Seventeen."

I sighed. "No I'm serious. How old are you really?"

He seemed hesitant to answer me truthfully. "I was born in 1901. Carlisle changed me when I was dying of Spanish Influenza in 1918. My human memories are vague." He turned to look at me through one eye. "Since you asked me a question, may I ask you one?"

I nodded. "We can make it a bit of a game. I will ask you a question and you can ask me one. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He smiled. "The same goes for you. What's your favorite color?"

He felt the need to ask my permission to ask that? "It varies from day to day."

He rolled his eyes. "What is it at this very moment?"I blushed and shook my head. "Why not? Please just tell me. It can't be that bad."

I blushed more and noticed his knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. I hated that I was the cause of his stress. "Topaz." He looked over at me, confused before understanding and a little bit of embarrassment grew in his eyes. "My turn. Have you always drunk from animals?"

"Umm…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked at me for a few seconds before looking outside, facing away from me. "I did drink from humans for about ten years. I didn't like the fact that Carlisle was choosing my lifestyle for me. I eventually realized that I was a monster for doing what I was doing and I returned to Carlisle and Esme to commit to only animals once more. What's your favorite song?"

I answered without thinking. "Clair de Lune by Debussy." A blush spread across my cheeks. I was probably the only seventeen girl in the world that listened to Debussy. He grinned at me before pushing a button on his dashboard. The first notes of Clair de Lune floated through the speakers. "Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett, correct?" He nodded but a disgusted look traveled across his face. I wondered if it had something to do with the reason why Emmett and Rosalie weren't at school… I shouldn't let my mind wonder there. "Have you ever had someone or do you have someone now?"

I wasn't going to tell him but I felt extremely jealous of whoever he has ever been with. He shook his head and his face contorted in sadness. "No never. What haven't you told the people at school about the pregnancy?"

No way in hell I was telling him. I shook my head and turned to look out the window. I wished I could tell him; he had told me his biggest secret and that was bigger than mine. But I was afraid that if I told him, he would think that I was disgusting or something like that. I couldn't drive him away, not now. I didn't think I could survive going through all the fear and pain on my own. My mother never talked to me and my father felt too awkward about it. "I'm sorry Bella." I nodded and turned to look at the huge house we had just arrived at.

"Wow…" It looked like a mansion. It was painted a soft white, was three stories tall, and looked to be straight out of a fairytale setting. The windows were huge and evenly spread throughout the floors. Edward opened my door and I stepped out of his Volvo. He walked up to the door and opened it for me. I stepped inside and looked around. The room I was in looked like a living room and was very wide open and spacious. I could see the back yard through a very large window, and beyond that I could see a river. The walls, carpet, and ceiling were all varying shades of white.

I noticed two people standing a few feet away from us. The man came forward first. "Hello Bella. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I just started working at the hospital. From what I hear I would say I will be seeing a lot of you in the future." I blushed. My clumsiness was a well known fact around Forks. I shook his out stretched hand quickly and pulled back a bit sooner than he probably expected. His eyebrows rose minutely but he didn't push it. Not that I would tell him why.

The woman, who I assumed was his wife walked up to me next. "I am Esme Cullen. It's nice to meet you." She came forward and hugged me gently. I didn't fight it and I hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled at me. I barely knew her and yet I wished my mother would've been more like her. And I surprised myself by being completely calm around them. There cold skin didn't bother me at all, in fact it felt normal.

I turned as I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Alice ran over to me, using vampire speed I guessed. One moment she was standing beside Jasper, the next she was in front of me. She hugged me, harder than Esme but not enough to hurt me. She was careful to avoid my stomach, a fact that I appreciated. "Hi Bella!"

Jasper nodded to me but stayed where he was. "Nice to see you." I glanced up at Edward to see him staring at Alice. He nodded, an action so small I could barely see it. I figured that he was responding to something in her mind.

Another two sets of footsteps sounded from the stairs. I turned to see a huge guy coming down the stairs. He grinned at me and stepped forward to let the blonde girl come through. She looked at me, and then at Edward. I saw him wince slightly before smoothing his face out. "I'm sorry Rosalie I though Alice would have enough forethought to tell you."

Rosalie turned to glare at me and I tried not to flinch. I think Edward noticed my discomfort because he laid a hand on my shoulder. I flinched this time. I wasn't expecting it. He didn't seem to notice but Rosalie did. "Edward, you and everyone else, out of the house and far enough away that you can't hear me. Now." Alice made a noise of protest and Rosalie emended her statement. "Fine, everyone but Alice leave now."

"Why would I leave Bella alone with you two?" Edward's voice became extremely protective and his grip on my shoulder tightened. I flinched again. Rosalie looked me in the eye and I could see understanding in her eyes. What the hell was going on here?

Alice walked forward. "Please Edward trust me. And don't even think about looking at my thoughts. You're blocked."

Edward shook his head, looking at the rest of the family who had gathered in the back yard. "No. Anything you say to Bella you can say in front of me." His hand on my shoulder was growing uncomfortable. I was trying to hold still so he wouldn't realize how much I was trying to hold back screams. This all brought back that night once more. I was still haunted by it and it was the worst night I had ever been through. The pain…

I looked back up at Edward when he sighed. "Fine. I won't win this. You'll be fine Bella. I will be back when Alice calls me." He squeezed my shoulder again, and then disappeared. I couldn't hold back my shudder. It ripped through me and I had to grit my teeth to keep a cry from breaking through. I hated that I was so afraid of Edward but every time he touched me I couldn't help but picture Mike's face that night.

Alice glided over to the couch and motioned for me to follow her. I sank down into the seat gratefully. My feet hurt from all the time I had spent on my feet during the last day. Alice disappeared up stairs for a moment before returning with the fluffiest slippers I have ever seen in my life. Before I could blink she had my shoes off and the slippers on. "Thank you Alice." She nodded and sat down beside me.

I looked up to find Rosalie staring at me intently. I looked away from her gaze. "Bella look at me." I snapped my head back to her, slightly surprised at her commanding tone. She stared down at me for a minute more before speaking again. Her voice spoke with utter confidence and conviction. "You were raped."

**Did I shock anyone? I hope I did! I hope you liked this chapter! Expect another one very soon! **

**What did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo… Yea this is the next chapter nothing to say. **

**Just realized I never put a disclaimer on stuff. I don't own Twilight or Secret Life. I own the plot idea but that is it so far.**

**Also, if you think that Rosalie is being OOC: 1. This is an A/U story. 2. She feels oddly connected to Bella because of what happened. 3. I think this sums up Rosalie-****She is a bitch but once she is on your side, the world better get out of the way.**

_Recap: I looked up to find Rosalie staring at me intently. I looked away from her gaze. "Bella look at me." I snapped my head back to her, slightly surprised at her commanding tone. She stared down at me for a minute more before speaking again. Her voice spoke with utter confidence and conviction. "You were raped." _

I stared at Rosalie, frozen and barely breathing. I had hid that for seven months and she figures it out in less than two minutes? What did I do to make her suspect that? There was no way I could pretend that that wasn't true now; I had been frozen too long. I managed to choke out "How?"

She smiled grimly and sat down on a chair in front of me. "I could see you from the top of the stairs. When Carlisle shook your hand you got all tense and nervous. You pulled away quickly. I thought it was because we're vampires but when Esme and Alice hugged you, you were perfectly content. When Emmett came down your heart rate picked up a bit but it relaxed when he moved away. You didn't flinch when I glared at you but you flinched every time Edward tightened his grip on your shoulder. It makes since to me."

Well, she was right. All of that was true, but something was missing. How would she know that was why I flinched? There were several other reasons. I could've been abused by a man. Everything didn't immediately scream rape. "But everyone at school could see that. They never figured it out. So why you?" I felt odd asking her this, like I was invading her personal space.

She sighed and looked down. Not soon enough though, I could see the rage and sadness mixed in her eyes. "Bella, I am assuming you know nothing about how any of us became a vampire. Besides Edward that is. When I was human I dreamed of living a long life with a husband who loved me, having children, and then dying beside my husband. I was engaged to a rich man, Royce King the second. His father owned a large bank and I thought my dreams would all come true." Her voice was filed with longing, her eyes faraway, maybe imagining what her life could've been like. "Then one night I was walking home from my friend's house and I ran into Royce and his friends. They were drunk and Royce ripped the pins from my hair, trying to show off to his friends." Now her voice was filled with hatred. I knew it wasn't directed towards me but I started to tremble.

"They raped me and left me to die. Carlisle found me and changed me. I will spare you the details of that, but when I awoke and found out what I had become… I hated it from the beginning. I killed Royce and his friends but I couldn't stand to be touched by anyone. When Emmett joined the family, we fell in love. But it took awhile before I could let him touch me. I was terrified. I remember once he snuck up on me and hugged me around the waist. I screamed and I was locked in my room for days afterwards. Sometimes I wanted to kill myself, as I couldn't get over what had happened and what I had become, but my love for Emmett helped me through it. So in a way, I do know what you are going through."

She looked over at me after a minute of silence. I wasn't sure what to say. She had just revealed the darkest part of her life to me. She had some idea of what I was going through. That alone was a huge comfort. I felt tears welling up in my eyes before I managed to kill them. No way was I going to cry in front of them. "Thank you Rosalie… I-I wanted to die too, in the beginning. But then I found out I was pregnant and I had reason to live."

She nodded. Alice piped up for the first time. "Are you going to tell Edward this?" I hesitated. Edward had to know what Rosalie went through. So maybe he would understand… But something held me back. I opened my mouth to say no but Alice answered before I could. "I understand."

I stared at her. I opened my mouth to ask her but changed my mind at the last minute. "Never mind. I don't want to know." We sat in silence for a few minutes while I thought back over the past few minutes. The baby had gained a skill for kicking at very important moments. I laid a hand over my stomach, rubbing the spot he had kicked absentmindedly. I winced; it seemed the bigger he got the harder he kicked.

"Bella are you all right?" I glanced up to see Rosalie hovering over me, the concerned look on her face looking oddly out of place. She hovered over me, her hands fluttering uselessly. I nearly laughed at the expression on her face but I didn't think that would go over well.

"I'm fine. The baby is kicking. It's normal." I looked up into Rosalie's eyes and I was shocked by the depth of sadness and longing in them. She motioned to my stomach and I allowed her to put her hand next to my own. The longing in her eyes intensified, and along with it came a strange protectiveness. I wondered for a few moments what that was about but figured I would never understand the workings of a vampire brain.

"Hey Bella, Edwards getting sick of waiting. He will be able to hear us in five minutes. Anything you want to tell us?" Alice looked at me, expectant. How did she know I wanted to say more? I shrugged off my instinctive hesitation and turned back to Rosalie, although avoiding her eyes.

"I guess since you trusted me enough to tell your story, I should tell you mine." I paused, taking a deep breath. "It was about a month before school started. All the new juniors and seniors were at a back to school party. Mike was the star of the party. He danced with all the girls once, besides me. He danced with me at least five times. I was flattered at first; he was thought of as the cutest guy in school. I knew he was a player but he seemed sweet to me. Near the end of the party he came over to me. I could tell he was drunk, but not completely wasted. He was still coherent. He asked me to walk him home and I accepted, seeing as he lived less than a block from my house." I took another breath. I was trying to get this all out so fast I wasn't breathing. I wanted to look up to see how they were taking this, but I kept my eyes trained on a spot near Rosalie's head.

"The party was at a house about seven blocks away from his house, so we had a bit of a ways to go. He kept commenting on how beautiful I looked in the moonlight, and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I wanted to believe him. He is the most sought after guy in Forks and it seemed like he wanted me. I thought it was too good to be true. It turned out it was." I closed my eyes, my hands forming a circle around my chest, trying to keep myself together.

"We had only walked about four blocks and were just passing a small alley way. Mike grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I tried to twist out of his hand but it was useless. He slammed me up against the wall and started kissing me. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't stop. He ripped of my clothes and… and…" Alice laid a hand on my shoulder while I composed myself. I hadn't talked about it since the night it happened. "Every time I screamed in pain he just went harder and faster. After a while he got bored and left me on the ground. I laid there for about an hour before I made myself move. I could barely walk and I had to take the back roads to avoid anyone seeing me. I snuck into my house and took a shower. I cried myself to sleep that night. I felt… dirty and violated, that Mike had taken something special from me. I hated myself. I felt it was partly my fault because I was stupid enough to trust him."

I shook my head tears falling down my cheeks. The baby continued to kick and I realized that Rosalie's hand was still there. "I saw him the next day. He looked right past me, acting like I was never even there. Later, when it was getting dark out I was sitting on my patio, trying to avoid my parents. He came to me and told me to never tell anyone what had happened, that no one would believe me. I believed him and he spread it around school that I had tricked him. I didn't say anything and let the rumors get out of control."

We sat there for five minutes and Alice's head whipped up. "Block your thoughts Rosalie. Edwards on his way and he already knows Bella is in tears. He thinks you are to blame. He doesn't know anything else just that she is crying."

I nodded but made no move to stop crying. I needed to let this out and I would rather do it with Alice and Rosalie than with Charlie. The front door slammed open and Edward was by my side in an instant. "What did you do to her? Rosalie so help me if you were mean to her…" His hand had found my shoulder again. I stiffened and yet again, Rosalie noticed.

"Edward take your hand off Bella. I didn't hurt her at all, we just talked." Edward looked at me but took his hand off like Rosalie asked. The rest of the family had arrived and were looking at me with concern. "Why don't you and Edward talk in his room?" At my panicked face she picked me up like I was a baby and started up the stairs. "You need to tell him this. It's the only way to get over it."

"But in his bedroom?" Could she not see my-completely irrational-fears? I know Edward would never take advantage of me but…

She nodded. "You need to get over it. Coming Edward?" She looked over her shoulder to see a very confused Edward following her. She walked up two flights of stairs before going through an open doorway and setting me on what I assumed to be Edwards couch, in Edwards room. I looked around, taking note of the huge wall like window, the entire wall filled with cds, and the absence of a bed. "Don't push her Edward. I will be listening and if you act like a moron, so help me god…" She left the threat at that and nodded to me before exiting.

"Are you all right Bella? They weren't mean to you were they?" Edward came over and sat beside me leaning forward to look closer at me. I stiffened and he pulled away, hurt and sadness in his eyes.

I felt horrible. "I'm sorry Edward." I didn't want to tell him but I didn't think Rosalie would allow me to go home until I did.

"Sorry for what? What did you do?" He looked at me and I noticed how much golden his eyes seemed. He had hunted and I wondered if it was easier to be around me now. He still wasn't breathing much but he looked more relaxed.

"I have reasons for acting like I do. I just don't know how to explain them." I trailed off, not sure where to start.

"Just tell him what you told us!" Rosalie shouted. Edwards head whipped towards the door and growled softly. She must've been thinking something he didn't want to hear.

I decided to tell him exactly what I had told Rosalie and Alice. "You asked me earlier what I hadn't told the school about the pregnancy. Well this is it…" I told him my story keeping my eyes carefully averted from him. It was only after I finished that I noticed he was no longer sitting next to me. I looked around for him anxiously. He was standing on the far side of the room shaking. His hands were balled into fist.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm truly sorry. You shouldn't have to go through that. Not you…" I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or not but I could hear the raw anger in his voice. He was enraged and ready to kill Mike. I couldn't blame him for being mad at Mike for raping someone after what his sister went through but it seemed something more than that.

"Edward there is something more than that. I can tell your hiding something." He looked over at me and seemed to be debating with himself. Finally he came over and kneeled down in front of me.

"Bella I don't know how to say this. I wanted us just to be friends, or better yet for you to completely ignore me. But I can't pretend like I don't feel something for you. I think you are the most beautiful, innocent, and smartest girl in the world. I know that you don't want me touching you yet, but every time I see you in distress I just want to hold you and make all your worries go away. What you told me about Mike… I could kill him. To make an angel like you feel that kind of pain…"

I was shocked. He looked up at me and waited for a response. He had it turned around. I was just the plain, average, _pregnant_, human girl. He was the beautiful, powerful vampire who denied his nature so he wasn't a murderer. He thought I was special? He didn't see himself clearly. "You have it turned around. You are the special one. But I won't deny that I have feelings for you to. I just don't know if I trust myself enough. I don't want it to end up bad."

His hand moved towards my face, but pulled back before he touched me. "Bella, I am not special. I am a blood thirsty monster. I kill defenseless animals and I nearly killed you. But Bella I promise you, what I feel is not some teenager crush. I won't ever leave you until you push me away. I promise you that."

I wasn't going to convince him of anything but I could show him one thing. I wasn't afraid of him touching me anymore. I leaned forward and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as I could. He stiffened and I froze, and then pulled back. "I'm sorry Edward. I wasn't thinking."

He smiled and leaned forward to hug me cautiously. "It's ok, I just wasn't expecting it." I shuddered lightly when he blew into my ear. He pulled back to look me in the eye. I was shocked by the desire and love running through them. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. Electricity ran through my body… And then I realized what was going on. For a moment I was transported; I was pushed against a wall with _his _lips forcing themselves upon mine. I stiffened and pushed Edward away, gasping for breath. He leaned back and looked away. "I'm sorry Bella, I should've asked first."

My heartbeat was going so fast and was thumping so loud I was sure that if he wasn't a vampire he could still hear it. I struggled to calm myself, fear overflowing me. I heard someone curse outside the door. "Edward you are such an idiot!" Alice. I should've guessed.

He sighed. "I know that Alice." He looked at me and I could see he was truly sorry. The sadness in his eyes was unmistakable and heartbreaking. "I am sorry Bella. I should've expected that you would be hesitant about kissing a vampire."

He thought that was why I couldn't kiss him? Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought he didn't see why I couldn't kiss him. "Edward! You are the stupidest vampire I have ever met in my life! And you're older than me! Can't you see that she doesn't care that you are a vampire?" Alice again. She seemed easily annoyed by Edward.

"What…" Edward looked at me for a moment more before understanding dawned in his eyes. "Oh. I am sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking about that." He looked over at me hopefulness in his eyes.

I couldn't answer. I was no longer there. I was reliving the night, like I had so many times right after it had happened. It hadn't happened in awhile but what had just happened with Edward had awakened it. I felt the fear, anger, and helplessness over take me until I couldn't breathe. Blackness overtook me and provided the relief I needed.

**I hoped you liked it! I got the ending part from research. It said that many rape victims often remembered the event and often couldn't stop fear from over taking them. So it's true. **

**What do you think? Like it, hate it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter of Secrets! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, put me on alert, or favorited me! The updates will be coming a bit slower because I have am going back to school after being sick for a week and have lots of homework to catch up on. And I need to update my other stories… I've been neglecting them. And I didn't run this by my beta because I was impatient!**

I woke up to Edward frantically shouting my name. Alice was saying that I would wake up in a few seconds. I forced my eyes to open and looked around me. Edward was leaning over me, a guilty look in his eyes. It was obvious that he blamed himself for what happened. What had happened? I couldn't remember. I sat up on Edwards couch and looked around me again. Rosalie, Alice and Edward were the closest to me, although once I sat up Edward backed away a little bit. Carlisle was standing with Esme, Emmett and Jasper. "What happened?"

Edward spoke first. "I was talking to you, saying I was sorry for not thinking and you wouldn't respond to me. Your eyes looked wild, and you fainted. What happened?"

Jasper spoke up before I could. "I could feel the fear, anger, and helplessness coming off you in waves. I tried to calm you down but you were incased in it. What were you thinking about?"

Now I remembered. I was reliving what happened with Mike. I needed to talk to Edward, alone. "I was thinking about what happened with Mike. After Edward kissed me, I kind of lost my grip on reality. I couldn't stop the fear from over powering me. I couldn't breathe and I fainted." I looked over at Edward. His head was in his hands and he looked like the definition of despair. "Edward, will you drive me home so I can talk to you alone?"

He stood up and nodded. "Of course Bella. Do you want someone to carry you out to my car?" I shook my head quickly; I didn't need to be babied. I stood up and walked to the door nodding to everyone. I was halfway down the stairs before I tripped. Edward caught me and let go of me the moment I had my balance back. I was grateful of this, but when he wasn't touching me I felt the loss of it.

It was silent on the car ride home. I wasn't sure how to explain my feelings. I wanted to know his feelings for me as well. I knew he felt something for me, I just didn't know how deep those feelings went. I needed to know for sure if I was going to chance a relationship with Edward. I knew that I was falling in love with him. It was impossible not to. He was the perfect gentleman, sweet, caring, and everything a girl could want. He knew my secret and he didn't care. I knew his secret and I didn't care.

About five minutes later we were sitting in my living room, completely silent. I decided to break the silence. "Edward I want to tell you something. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you. I know you have feelings for me. How deep are they?"

He looked a bit shocked at my forwardness. In truth, so was I. But I waited for him to answer. "I want to apologize for my forwardness before anything. I should've asked your permission before kissing you. If we were in my time I would've been disowned by my mother. She was always so strict about manners. But… I won't deny what I feel for you. I love you Bella. I've been alone for too long and this is all new to me. Alice has shown me many things, a lot of which will never come true. But she saw this moment, and forced me to believe my feelings." He looked over at me, cautious hope in his eyes.

I thought over his words. He was a gentleman. If he ended it, which I didn't think he would, he would do it gently. I could trust him. "Edward I think I might love you to. I don't know how I fell in love this fast but it's true. I trust you and I want you to know that as long as you give me warning, I'm fine with you touching me. Just don't sneak up on me."

Edward grinned. "Really? You love me?" He seemed extremely happy. There was a sparkle in his eyes… and on his hand, and on his arms… What the hell? He was sparkling like a million diamonds were imbedded in his skin. I think my jaw dropped open and I think I said wow, or something like that, but I was too dazed by what I was looking at. He seemed to notice my inattention. He glanced down at himself and then out the window.

He was sitting in a patch of sunlight. "Bella, we can't go out into the sun when humans are near us. You can see why. Apparently Alice thought it would be funny to not tell me." There was a trace of fear in his eyes; as if he thought this would scare me. It was having the opposite effect on me. I felt drawn to the beauty. "Are you all right? Bella?" His hand waved in front of my face.

I blinked and I think I managed "What else isn't true?" I think I said that but I wasn't thinking right. I could've been speaking Chinese for all I knew. Not that I knew Chinese but still.

He laughed at my expression. The sound only added to the vision of beauty sitting in front of me. "Well we can't be killed by wooden stakes; we aren't repelled by holy water, garlic, or crosses. We don't turn into bats. We do show up in mirrors. We don't sleep in coffins; we can't sleep at all. That's it I think."

Wow, so pretty much nothing worked to kill a vampire. I blinked a few times more before I realized that I was getting light headed. I took a deep breath and my head cleared. "Ok then. I have something to ask you. Do you want me to introduce you to my dad as my boyfriend? It will explain why you'll be here so often… If you are going to come over again." I wanted him to. But I would give him the chance to leave me.

He smiled and said "Of course I will be here a lot. But I was under the impression we were more than a simple girlfriend and boyfriend."

I smiled back, he was right. There was something that connected us, something that told me we were made for each other. There had to be a reason why he couldn't read my thoughts. "That may be true, but I think Charlie would take it better if I told him you were my boyfriend. Is that all right?"

"A very loose interpretation of the word boy, I admit. But yes that would work." He seemed about to say more but his phone buzzed. "Alice, thank you very much for the warning of the sunlight." His voice was heavy with sarcasm. But as he listened to Alice's voice, his face became more serious. "Of course I will. I haven't had to chance. And yes I will be there tomorrow night, and I will ask her." He paused and listened more before rolling his eyes. "I know you know the answer but I still have to ask. Its polite." Hung up the phone and turned to me.

"That was Alice?" I figured that out, but he didn't seem to be talking.

"Yes." He nodded and then smiled grimly. "Two strange vampires will be passing through town. They will be here in a couple days. So if I'm a bit over protective, that's why. And she also wanted me to ask you something. My family and I are going to play baseball tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch?"

I thought it over. I sucked at sports, but if I wasn't going to be playing then that should be ok. "Ok, I'd love to watch you play. But since when do vampires play baseball?"

He smirked. "Well, it is the American pastime and we can only play when there is a thunder storm. You'll see why." I smiled and he scooted over and cautiously put his arm around me, drawing me closer. I cuddled into his chest and truly relaxed for the first time in months. Tomorrow should prove to be interesting, to say the least. I wondered what Charlie would think of Edward. I was sure he wasn't going to welcome with open arms… Or maybe he would. He did have a gun. It wouldn't do anything to him but it would be hard to explain.

But all that could wait until tomorrow. Right now I was in the arms of the man I loved, and I was content to watch him sparkle for hours.

**Did you like the ending line? If you didn't get the open arms thing, they often use the term arms when talking about guns and such in the police. Or that is what my neighbor-who is a cop-said. **

**If anyone thinks that I am moving Bella and Edwards relationship to fast, this story is going to be long enough without boring chapters. And Yes I do know that I said two strange vampires, not three. One of the nomads will not be in this story. And it will not be the one you expect. **

**I'm watching Shark Boy and Lava Girl and staring at a young Taylor Lautner. *Swoon*. Who else is mad that the Steelers lost on Sunday!? Sorry for the randomness, but I had to put that in there. **

**What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter is done! I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait. I am writing another story, my own original idea. I don't know if I will post it or not yet. I need opinions on it first. I know where I stand on writing Twilight or Secret Life, but this is something different. It's a bit of a Vampire/Werewolf crossover. It you would like to read it and look over the first chapter for me, so I can have your opinion, let me know in a review or a PM.**

**I didn't put this past my betas because I thought you had waited long enough! Sorry guys!**

I woke up the next morning feeling incredibly rested. Edward had left seconds before Charlie had walked into the door, leaving me tense and excited for today. I had about two hours to kill. Edward was going to come over at around twelve, and he would meet my father. Then he said he wanted to take me out to dinner, despite my protests. Then he would take me to the clearing where his family played baseball.

That was the only qualm I had about today. I knew Edward wouldn't let anything hurt me, but the worries rushing through my head wouldn't stop. What if I got hit with a baseball or something? What if the baby got hurt? What if the baby started to come?

I shook my head and glanced at the clock, then hurried to get ready. I had been sitting and worrying way to long. I quickly got a shower and got dressed. I paused in front of the mirror to study myself. I had never been a vain person. But I looked like a whale. How Edward could love me, plain and fat old me, when he could have anyone in the school with his god like looks?

I walked downstairs, trying to clear my head. My dad was sitting in his chair, polishing his guns. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Bells, do you know when this Edwin kid will be here?"

I groaned. "Edward dad, Edward. He should be here is about ten minutes." Once again my panic gripped me again, but I forced myself to relax. It would be fine. "Would you please be nice to him? He's special to me. And please stop with the guns?" Not that it would hurt him but…

He sighed "Bella, I just don't want you to hurt again. You haven't dated since this all happened. I worry about you." I knew what he was thinking but hadn't wanted to say. He thought Edward wanted me for sex. I knew his thoughts would go there. He needed to trust my judgment more. Not that I blamed him; I hadn't exactly showed the best judgment.

"I know Dad. Thank you. I-"I jumped when the doorbell rang. I jumped up-as well as I could, looking like a whale- to go get it, Charlie mumbling something about a fire. I could care less. I yanked open the door and felt a wide grin spread across my face at the sight of Edward. He was breathtaking, as usual.

"How are you?" He stepped into the house and kissed me on the cheek, after looking at me to make sure I was all right with it. My heart took off again, while I blushed.

"Okay. Wishing you weren't about to spend money on me." He grinned and I took his hand and led him to the living room. My dad eyed our intertwined hands hesitantly. Apparently he thought this was a first date-which it was- and that we weren't to this stage yet. "Dad, this is Edward. Edward, my father." I dropped his hand as he took a step forward.

"Hello sir. Thank you for allowing me to take your daughter to dinner and to watch my family play baseball. I promise you; I will take the best care of her. You have nothing to worry about." He shook Charlie's hand carefully and my over protective dad's eyebrows furrowed.

He looked like he was trying to decide whether to believe Edwards 'perfect kid' act or kick him out. Not that it was an act. He was perfect. "Very well Edward. I expect you to have her home by ten at the latest. Bella can I speak with you?" Edward nodded and walked out to wait by his car. Charlie turned to me. "Are you sure about this?"

I sighed. "Yes Dad I am sure. I trust Edward."

He nodded. "Alright. Get going and be sa-"He grimaced at his choice of words, glancing at my extended stomach. "Never mind." He grumbled, going to watch some sports game. I laughed under my breath, walking to the door. Edward was leaning against the hood of a vehicle, but when he saw me he jumped up and came forward. I didn't see him. The giant jeep filled my entire line of sight. I knew my jaw was hanging open and I couldn't make it close.

"Bella?" I jumped and fell when I heard Edwards voice less than an inch from my ear. He caught me and stood me back up. "That's Emmett's jeep. It can take us most of the way to the field where my family plays baseball. Come on. We better get going. The restaurant can get pretty busy."

I walked over to the passenger side and looked up at the seat. There was no way in hell I could make it even if I could jump. I turned to look at Edward with my eyebrows raised. "How am I supposed to get up?" I figured he would have way to get me up there but I wasn't expecting him to lift me up with one hand and be sitting next to me in less than a second.

I tried to calm my heartbeat to no avail. "Are you all right Bella? Your heartbeat sounds like a horse." I smiled at him and nodded. He got a pained look on his face. "What were you thinking?"

My smiled grew bigger. "You just surprised me. I know you have super strength and speed but I've never really gotten to see it firsthand… By the way, where are you taking me to dinner?"

He smiled and reached over to brush a piece of my hair behind my ear. "It's just a small restaurant. It's in Port Angeles, called La Bella Italia." I blushed. Figures that he would pick the only place in the state of Washington with my name in the name of the restaurant.

I was silent the rest of the way, trying to figure out exactly what had happened the last few days. Edward loved me and I loved him, but I wasn't comfortable with kissing him yet. That was about it in a nutshell. Except for the tiny fact that he was a vampire and that I had been raped and was now pregnant, a pretty normal relationship. I was kidding myself. We had met two days ago and we were completely in love. It wasn't natural; but then again, neither was Edward.

We pulled up to a small, but extremely busy and obviously popular restaurant. Edward walked around the jeep to unbuckle my seat for me. My heart went into overdrive, having his hands near me. He grinned up at me, then lifted me down and walked me to the entrance. He opened the door for me, keeping a hold on my hand. "A seat for two please?"

The waitress looked up and her jaw dropped. She openly stared at my date for at least five minutes until Edward coughed. "I'm sorry. A table for how many?" She hadn't seen me. She only had eyes for Edward.

"Two please."

The waitress followed his arm to our hands and up to my face. I could see the disgust and disbelief in her eyes. It was easy to tell what she was thinking even without mind reading abilities. How could someone like Edward be with me? I didn't even know and I wasn't about to question it. "Very well follow me." She led us through a maze of people, while Edwards hand grew tenser and tenser as we got closer to our table.

We came out of a group of people and I could see why. The waitress was setting our menus down at the table right next to Mike and Jessica. I groaned quietly but loud enough for Edward to hear. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry but this is the only table available. We can leave if you want…"

I shook my head. I would be fine. I was worried about Edward. He would have to hear their thoughts and I knew they both hated me. Or at least Jessica did; Mike just ignored me.

We sat down, with Edward sitting as close to me as possible without making me uncomfortable. Mike and Jessica seemed to awake from their own personal little bubble. They glanced over at us and then did a double take. I smiled at Jessica, who was glaring at me so hard there probably was smoke coming out of her ears.

Edward tensed beside me. I turned to him and placed my hand on his chest to get my attention. He was having a glaring contest with Mike. He looked down at me. "Are you all right?"

He laughed lightly. "Yes. I'll survive. However, Newton may mysteriously die sometime soon if he continues to think about you in his current fashion." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. From the way he was glaring at Mike again, I was hesitant to say he wasn't.

"Bella, how nice to see you here. Did Edward pity you so much he's buying you dinner?" Jessica's furious talking made me glance over at her. She was glaring at me, convinced that she was right.

Before I could open my mouth, Edward spoke for me. "Actually no that's not why I am here. I asked Bella out on a date and she accepted. I think she is beautiful, smart, and much more caring than any other girl at school." My blush was fire engine red by the end of his little speech.

Jessica huffed. "How can you possibly want to date _Bella_?" There was so much venom in her voice that I turned to look at her once more, in shock. "I mean just look at her!"

Edward sighed, looking down at me. His eyes flicked down to look at my lips a mischievous grin crossing his face. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Bella, do you think it would be all right if I kissed you? It will shut the two of them up for the rest of the evening."

I hesitated. I thought I was ready for that. But considering last time, maybe not. But if it would help Edward relax then maybe I could. I would know that it wasn't Mike. I had had warning this time. I could probably handle it. I could gently push him away if it was too much. I nodded, looking up meekly. His answering grin completely dazed me and caused me to see spots.

That turned out to be to my advantage as I was too dazed to feel Edward's lips on mine until after a few seconds. And when I was aware of them, the electricity flowing between us was amazing. I felt as if I was floating. There was no awkwardness or fear. My hands moved on there on accord and were soon around his neck. We stayed like that for a few seconds, our lips moving together perfectly before Edward broke it off, smiling his crooked smile that left me breathless. I pulled my hands back down to my lap, hyperventilating quietly.

While I tried to get my breathing under control, I started to think about how fast we were moving. We met two days ago, I already loved him and he me, and we just shared our first kiss. And I was fine with that. We felt as if we were meant to be. As if I had known him all my life. The only word I could find to describe what we felt like was… soul mates. That sounds so fairytalish, and there was nothing fairytale like about us.

I smiled back up at him, relieved that I hadn't flipped out and fainted. I chanced a glance at Mike and Jessica to see their mouths hanging open in shock. Edward gently took my chin between his fingers and pulled me to look at him. He leaned down to whisper once more in my ear. "I love you."

I smiled wider and pulled back to wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too."

**I am so sorry for the wait. I had too many ideas bouncing in my head. But I hope you like the end product! Please tell me what you think! The next chapter will be the baseball scene and then we get to the actual story, where everything is not goody goody gumdrops!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**VVVVV**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the wait. School is a killer and I've been sick. Plus my family's going through a tough time. So don't expect updates regularly, it will probably be monthly. But I will continue to post, I won't abandon my story. I promise you I will finish it… Eventually.**

BPOV

Mike and Jessica continued to watch us throughout the rest of the dinner. Edward seemed untroubled so I figured their thoughts weren't too bad.

I looked up at Edward just as I finished my dessert. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. I wasn't sure what it was called but it was covered in chocolate and that was always a good thing. "Edward, thank you so much for dinner. I loved it." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly before pulling back and taking a swig of my water.

"Of course. If you excuse me, I have to go pay. I'll be right back." He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head before standing up and walking towards the register.

As soon as he was out of sight Jessica spoke up. "So what lies did you tell Edward?"

I looked over at her. "What?"

She sighed. "Well there's no way that _Edward Cullen_ would ever go out with you. So it's obvious that you told him some kind of lie. What was it? Did you use sympathy?"

Oh. Jessica just had to go and ruin the most perfect night by playing on my insecurities. "Jessica I know there is no way Edward would go out with me. But I told him nothing that wasn't true. He likes me for me. Ask _him_ why he's going out with me, not me." I was sick of her. She thought she was better than everybody else. She was a slut and she used that to be popular.

Jessica opened her mouth but Edward appeared out of thin air by my side. His eyes were tight and I knew he had heard every word. "Ready to go Bella?" I nodded and he helped me up. When we arrived at the car he lifted me up again and was instantly in the driver's seat. I expected him to start the jeep but he turned to me first. "Are you all right? I didn't think Jessica was going to say anything…"

I nodded. "Yes of course I'm fine. I don't listen to any of the talk any more. They don't know what happened." Edwards's eyes tightened farther. "What?"

He sighed. "Mike was thinking about that all during dinner." My cheeks flamed bright red. "I didn't… umm… you know… see anything…" If I weren't so embarrassed I would've found Edwards stuttering a comical picture. He usually knew what to say all the time.

"It's all right Edward. Can we just go watch a baseball game?" I did not want to have that conversation. He nodded and we were on the way.

Within minutes we were pulling up to the side of the road and stopping. I looked around but there wasn't anything besides trees. Edward opened the door for me and pulled me out and onto a dirt path. I looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

He smiled. "We have to run the rest of the way. Hop on!" He opened his arms for me. I couldn't see whether he was serious or not. When he saw that I wasn't going to move he sighed. He moved forward and gently picked me up and we were moving. Everything was a blur to me, but I could tell that we were moving at insane speeds.

I pressed my face into Edward's chest and squeezed my eyes shut. After some time I felt the wind stop and I looked up to see Edward grinning crookedly at me. "We stopped. We are playing right through those trees." He set me down and I grabbed onto his arm to steady myself.

EPOV

I smiled down at wobbly Bella. I took her hand and started to walk through the trees. I could hear my family through the trees, trying to figure out how to make Bella more comfortable around the men of the family. Rosalie was worried that Emmett was to 'intimidating' to be near Bella. It was probably the first time Rosalie had ever thought about anybody besides herself. It was a refreshing change.

Esme was just plain worried about Bella. She knew what Rosalie was like and she had heard horror stories about rape victims. She wasn't sure what to expect.

Alice was… Being Alice. She was planning on taking Bella shopping for some maternity clothes. As soon as I stepped out of the trees with Bella. She started shrieking in her head, begging me to let Bella go with her. I sighed and gestured to Bella. It was her choice. Alice smiled; apparently the outlook was good.

My family slowly gathered around Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie in front with the guys farther back. "Bella, how are you?" Rosalie inched forward slowly, her eyes zeroing in on my hand and Bella's. She seemed oddly pleased at the progress we had made.

"I'm fine. Edward took me to this amazing restaurant. It was delicious." Bella glanced up at me and I could see the soft glow of the love in her eyes. "So are you guys going to play some baseball?"

Alice bounced forward and giggled. "Yea, come on guys! The teams are Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper against Edward, Carlisle, and me. Esme will be the umpire. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer she turned around and sprinted to the middle of the field. And the game got underway.

Emmett constantly teased me about impressing Bella. I had to admit that I did pay extra attention to my game. But it wasn't as if I was worried about not impressing her with my sports skills. Or that's what I tried to tell myself.

During a slight break, Alice and I walked over to chat with Bella. We talked of trivial things, simple and light things. Alice asked Bella is they could go shopping and Bella agreed and even asked Rosalie to come. She, of course, jumped at the opportunity to spend more time around Bella and the small but detectable heartbeat below Bella's own.

Alice suddenly gasped and froze, trembling slightly. I was about to probe her mind when Jasper suddenly appeared at her side, grasping her tightly. Jasper was only about half a foot away from Bella and he had appeared with no warning. Bella screamed loudly and stumbled into Rosalie's waiting arms, trembling violently and whimpering. Her hands folded instinctively over her stomach even when she was out of her mind with fear. Small whimpers were coming from her as she lost herself.

I took a step towards her, wanting to hold her and reassure her that Jasper meant no harm, but Rosalie warned me back.

_Stay there. She isn't really here at the moment. She's trying to beat back her feelings and having a man standing behind her is _not_ going to help. Just give her a moment. Try to find out what Alice saw._

I sighed but stepped back and sought out Alice's mind. I was instantly thrown into a vision.

_At the opposite end of the baseball field, I could just make out the shape of two figures walking slowly out of the shadows towards us._

I watched Alice as she tried to find out who the two figures were. When she did, I groaned. This was the last thing I needed. I rushed over to Bella, and crouched in front of her, rapidly filling in the rest of my family of the danger. We gathered around Bella, who was slowly calming down.

The two figures stepped out of the trees and I saw them tense when they smelled the human blood and heard the heartbeat. They started to stalk towards us, totally unafraid and wanting to know why we had a human girl with us.

Alice was flipping through several different scenarios of the end result of this. Nearly all were bad.

**I am sorry for the wait. I have no time, and I am lazy. But I have the next chapter already planned out!**

**I have a challenge. I am willing to bet that there is not one single person that can guess who the two figures are. If you can… Well you can choose between two prizes. **

**So take a guess! You may be right!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am proud to say that no one guessed. I few people got it after multiple tries but no one got it on the first try. I'm glad I picked a good twist in the story. I hope I did this chapter justice.**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. I am having some problems with my health.**

**I have a few questions at the bottom that I would appreciate if you would answer.**

**Oh, and this is an AU story, so some things will be different. Like Edwards past. **

Edward POV

I glanced back at Bella once more. Her eyes were wide but she wasn't really staring at anything. I thought she was still trying to come back to earth. It was better this way. If she didn't see anything, she had no reason to be scared.

I mentally flinched as the vampires voices reached me.

_Hmm, the Cullen Clan. We haven't run into them for quite some time. I wonder if… Is there human around here? I can smell it and I can hear the heartbeat, but it is almost covered with vampire scent._

I grimaced as I glimpsed the lead vampire's thoughts.

_Oh, the Cullen's! I haven't seen them in so long. I wonder if Edward reconsidered… what is he crouching in front of?! Is that a human? What is a human doing here?_

Carlisle walked forward and nodded politely to the vampires. "Tanya and Laurent, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" He appeared completely calm, but he was panicking. Both of our guests were blood drinkers, and there was a human standing here that was oblivious to what was happening.

Bad combination.

Tanya ran lightly to Carlisle's side, Laurent following close behind. "We were passing through when we heard the game. We were about to join you, but it appears you have finished." She suddenly turned to me. "Hello again Edward." She purred, batting her eyelashes at me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Tanya had been coming onto me for years. I never returned her interests, and now that I found Bella, I found her completely revolting.

Bella chose that moment to come back to reality. Her heart rate spiked and her breathing turned ragged. "E-Edward?" I spun around and walked towards Bella. Her eyes flickered from Jasper and Emmett's hulking forms, to the two red eyed vampires. It wasn't just the new vampires that caused her stress. It broke my heart that Bella was so terrified of my family, because of her rape. She shouldn't have to deal with that fear.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her hair. "It's all right Bella. Everything will be ok."

Tanya's thoughts shrieked at me.

_What is he doing?! He can't possibly care for her? She's human! Why would he take her if he won't take me? She will pay for taking my Edward from me!_

At that, I nearly lost it. Even the intent of hurting Bella drove me over the edge. I stepped away from Bella and turned to face the threat. As I sank down into a crouch I was aware of the rest of my family copying me.

Tanya yelled at me. "How could you Edward? After everything I offered you? After everything you took!" Her mind ran through all the times she had managed to surprise me with a kiss or some such. She had somehow twisted so that I had _willingly_ accepted those.

I hissed out a warning between my clenched teeth. "I think you should leave. Now." If she was still here in a few seconds, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. The thought of anyone harming my Bella filled me with rage.

A sudden thought distracted me for a moment. If I had never shown interest in her, she wouldn't be here right now. And if she wasn't here right now, she wouldn't fear for her life. Guilt over took me as I finally realized the implications of loving Bella.

Any rouge vampire that happened across her would instantly smell us on her and get curious. That could lead to a whole mess of problems with the Volturi.

If Bella accidently injured herself near any one of us, there was a very high chance that she would be in danger. With all us constantly monitoring our strength around her, someone was bound to slip up and injure her eventually.

She would have to lie to everyone about us. She was in danger of the Quileute wolves if they discover her knowledge. They are bound to protect human life, and they will consider us a threat to Bella's humanity. They could see this as a breach in the treaty and use it as a cause to attack.

I was shook from my thoughts by a sob, accompanied by a shriek. I whirled around to see Bella shaking in Rosalie's arms, while Emmett stood a few feet away, looking sheepish. He had been next to me a moment ago. I suppose that while I was thinking Tanya had taken a step forward and Emmett had gone to stand by Rosalie. Moving at vampire speed, he would be invisible to Bella. She probably was already scared, with Tanya standing there with her bright red eyes.

_I can't believe Edward would ever want… that. She jumps at the slightest thing. Hard to imagine her ever getting along with vampires. And she's pregnant with some other guy's baby? Who would want a whining, crying, messy baby around?_

I turned back to Tanya and lunged, determined to make her back up. She snarled and clawed at me, but Emmett and Jasper soon joined me, forcing her and Laurent to back up. She through a few words over her shoulder as she ran to the woods. "This isn't over!"

I sagged for a moment before twisting around to see Bella. She was struggling in Rosalie's arms, trying to get free. Her breath was coming in sharp pants and her heart was going at an extremely accelerated pace. Rosalie cautiously let her go, and she stumbled a yards away from us before sagging to the ground, panting for breath.

I took a step towards her, but Jaspers thoughts distracted me.

_I wouldn't do that Edward. Her fear just spiked and another emotion that I can't put a name to as well. I am trying to calm her down but she is resisting it. I would give her a few moments and perhaps bring it up with her when you two are alone._

I nodded, thanking him and took a few more steps forward and stopped. A few moments past before I tried to speak. "Bella? Are you all right?" I kept my voice smooth and as least threatening as possible.

Her heart beat spiked for a moment before calming down. Bella stood up and slowly walked over to where I was standing. "Who was that?" Her voice shook, as did her entire frame.

I sighed. "That was Tanya and Laurent. We have met them a few times in the past…" I paused, unsure of how much to say. "She doesn't live like us. That's why her eyes were red… Are you ready to leave? I think it's best if we get you home."

She took in a shuddering breathe before shakily taking my hand. "Ok."

I picked her up once more, being careful of her stomach, before taking off running at full speed. I wanted to get away from the field as fast as possible. I vaguely heard Alice and Rosalie following me, but they couldn't match my frantic speed.

When we arrived at the jeep, I set Bella down as gently as possible in my current panic. I needed to get Bella back to her house. Tanya may be a cruel bitch, but she had morals. She wouldn't kill Bella in her home, not with the chance of waking Charlie. She didn't like to kill needlessly.

I gunned the engine and we raced back to her house. Charlie was awake, but not expecting Bella home for quite awhile. So when I walked in with Bella, he instantly thought something was wrong with his daughter. "Bella, are you all right? What happened?" He glanced at me and finished the rest of his questions in his mind. _Did this guy hurt her? If he did, he will meet the wrong end of my gun._

Bella stepped forward and held up her hand to silence her dad. "I'm fine dad. I was tired so Edward brought me home early. That's it. So I'm going to go to bed. Edward, can you help me upstairs? I have a question to ask you." She said, glancing back at me. Charlie begged me to say I had to go, but I wasn't going to deny Bella anything at the moment. And Charlie trusted Bella and me… To some extent.

I nodded and walked behind Bella on the stairway. She walked right into her room, but I hesitated at her doorway. When I was raised it wasn't proper to be in a ladies room without supervision. I wasn't sure if Bella wanted me to follow her or not.

Bella sat down on her bed with a groan. She rubbed her back and narrowed her eyes in obvious discomfort. While I didn't want to go into her room uninvited, I wasn't going to let Bella suffer. I walked into Bella's room, making sure to let her see me. When she smiled at me I hurried forward and replaced her hands with mine cautiously. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into my massage.

While she relaxed under my hands, I took a moment to think over our relationship. At times Bella would accept my touches and gestures of affection, while other times she seemed terrified of me. We had kissed once and I didn't want to push when she wasn't ready, but I also didn't want her to think that I didn't want to kiss her. So I was at a paradox.

Also was the fact of her blood. I would have to be careful whenever we were close. When we kissed… The heat was amazing. It burned through my body and sent lightning bolts straight to my still heart. But it only took a second for the burn in my throat to increase to an almost unbearable level. And if I was around her when she injured herself, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Another thing was that while she was pregnant, it was almost too easy to control myself. She smelled as if her sweet blood was mixed with another's, creating a strange combination of smells. While it still smells appetizing it wasn't as strong as her blood would be after she gave birth. I would have to desensitize all over again.

Bella slumped forward and I hurriedly caught her before she fell. When I pulled her back towards me, I found that she had fallen asleep during my massage. I laid her down gently and pulled the covers over her. I wasn't planning on leaving her for anytime, but I had to say goodnight to her father.

I walked downstairs to find him waiting for me. "Bella fell asleep while I was rubbing her shoulders. I have to go back home now. Thank you for allowing me to take your daughter out." I shook his out stretched hand gently and walked outside to take the jeep home, only to find it already rumbling down the street. I smiled. Alice was awesome.

I ran around the house and jumped through Bella's window, which I had opened before going downstairs. I settled in the rocking chair in her room, ready for a long night.

**Again, I am sorry for the wait. **

**Do you want the baby to be a girl or boy? It won't affect the story at all.**

**What should his/her name be? I would rather use Renesmee if it's a girl, but I know a lot of people don't like it so… the choice is up to you guys.**

**Should Edward be in the delivery room, or not? Should Rosalie? **

**Should I get the wolves involved? There would be no love triangle thing. It would only be for a chapter or two as well. **

**Please answer these questions in a review! I'm not sure when I will be able to update, so I apologize for the wait in advance!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for answering the questions! It was a big help. You got this one out faster because my computer charger died, so instead of reading stories on here, I wrote them. So now you hopefully have a good chapter. A few more questions at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

My dream started out normal, for me at least. I was standing in my kitchen making myself a bowl of cereal. But when I went to poor the milk, bright red and pulsing blood poured out instead. I shrieked and through the carton right into waiting hands of a feral looking and red eyed Edward Cullen.

I lurched upwards in my bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. I tried to calm down my heart, but the reminder of the evening prior was not helping. A shadow moved in the corner of my dark room and a scream tore itself up through my throat. The lights flipped on and Edward stood there, completely frozen with his hands held in front of him.

I clamped my lips shut until I had calmed myself down enough not to scream again. Through my gasping breath I managed to get out, "How…Why… You… Here?" Edward took a slow step forward, but quickly froze again when my gasping took a turn towards hyperventilating.

"I wanted to watch over you. With Tanya in the area, I wanted to be sure you were safe. I'm very sorry I didn't ask, but you fell asleep. I know this is a bit inappropriate." He kept his eyes turned towards the floor, the very picture of remorse. "I'll leave if you want me too…"

I jerked; surprised that he would even suggest that. I wanted him here. He had shocked me but I felt safer with him here. "No, please stay! Just, you know, warn me next time, ok?"

He nodded, smiling that crooked smile at me and took a step forward. When I didn't flip, he walked over to my bed and sat, gently rubbing my shoulders. I allowed him to get the knots out of my neck, although I didn't truly relax under his touch. I was too keyed up for that.

"Bella, can I ask you about something that happened this evening?" he asked his voice quiet and cautious. At my nod, he continued. "When you ran from Rosalie… Well, why? It seemed like you just had to get away from us?"

I didn't know how to answer. Could I even describe my thought process to someone who hasn't felt it? Were there even words? "It's hard to explain. When I saw how strong and fast you guys all were…I just had to get away. I was scared out of my mind. But no for me," I laid my hand on my stomach. "For my baby. This protective instinct came over me and I had to get away. I had to feel like I had a chance against you. I had to do anything in my power to protect my baby from anything that could hurt it. I wasn't thinking straight. I-"I cut myself off, aware that I was babbling and that I couldn't tell him what I was about to say.

I couldn't tell him that, for a few minutes I was truly afraid of him. Not of him, the man, but of him the vampire. He was stronger, faster, and would be able to kill me before I had time to scream. If I told him that, it would just show him how weak and undeserving of him I was. And I needed him. I couldn't go back to being completely alone, not after being loved and being surrounded by people who cared about me.

"You?" Edward made a go-on gesture, frustration clearly coloring his tone. My face must've showed my confusion because Edward spoke again. "I'm sorry. Remember, I can't read your mind. So when you cut off in the middle of the sentence like that it tends to drive me a bit insane."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to say that I-I feel really safe when your around." It wasn't a complete lie.

His eyes lit up to a brilliant gold and his smile was blinding. I did feel safer around him, but that wasn't what I was going to say. But he looked so happy, there was no way I was going to tell him the truth and ruin his good mood.

He leaned forward and his eyes darted down to my lips. I leaned forward and gently let my lips touch his. It was like magic, sending sparks shooting all over my body. There was a little bubble around us, just filled with peace and happiness. Then he leaned forward to put some more pressure into the kiss and my happy dream turned into a nightmare.

_**Flashback**_

_Mike's hand felt heavy in my own. An awkward silence had settled in between us. I would be glad when we reached his house. I was glad he was paying attention to me, the plainest girl on the earth. But the awkwardness was killing it. _

_I wrapped my coat tighter around myself and looked around. Mike was, of course, the first thing that caught my eye. His blonde hair was blowing gently in the wind, his muscular arms were flexing as he walked. And his baby blue eyes glowed gently in the darkness, shining with this inner light._

_I shivered and looked away. I tried not to look at the large, empty buildings that lined the street, the dark alley ways that harbored who knows what._

_Mike suddenly stopped walking and pulled into one such alley way. He kicked debris out of the way, leading me deeper and deeper. I tried to pull away and head back, but he turned that beautiful smile on me, and I lost my resistance. _

_He stopped again and pressed me up against one of the cleaner parts of the wall. His lips met mine, gently and lovingly at first, as if his lips were caressing me. _

_Then as his lips forcibly opened mine and his hands traveled to my jeans zipper, I knew that no matter how hard I fought, no matter how loud I screamed, I wasn't going to get that gentle kiss again._

_**End Flashback**_

"Bella? Bella, come on wake up. You're in your bedroom, with me, Edward. You are completely safe. Please Bella!" Edward's voice went up an octave as he got more worried. Edward was gently holding my hands and rubbing them. I was glad he knew not to push me. "Oh thank god Bella, are you all right?"

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. I gently took my hands away from Edwards. His face remained composed but he couldn't hide the sadness and hurt that flashed quickly through his black eyes…

Wait, black eyes?

"Yes Edward I'm all right. I just… lost my grip on reality for a moment there. Are you all right? Your eyes are pitch black…" I shuddered, trying to keep my mind on the present and forget how I found out that Edward was a vampire.

"Yes, I am going to need to hunt tomorrow night. Would it be ok with you if Rosalie came over? I would feel better if I knew someone was watching over you."

I eagerly nodded. I needed to speak with Rosalie about a few things anyway. "Yea, Rosalie can come over tomorrow after Charlie is asleep."

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "Ok, may I pick you up tomorrow morning for school? I'll drop you off back here before I go hunting." I nodded, feeling my eyelids droop. The stress of the last few days was catching up with me. "Go to sleep. I'll probably be gone when you wake up. Sleep Bella." He crooned, gently pushing me back towards my pillow. I was asleep before my head hit the bed.

The next morning I woke up to sun streaming through my window. I stretched and walked over to the window, which had a note taped on it.

_Bella,_

_Unfortunately, with the sun out I won't be able to drive you to school today. Alice says I will be able to pick you up though, so drive your truck to school and just leave the keys in the ignition. I will drive it back to your house and pick you up at school in my Volvo. I will be waiting outside at the end of the day. _

_I love you,_

_ Edward_

I sighed. Back to my routine, being by myself. I took a shower, got dressed, ate and was ready to go with an hour to spare. I was just about to walk out to my car when a knock sound at my door. I walked down the hall and opened it, fully expecting to see a delivery man or something. Instead there were two very tan, very tall men standing there, with stony faces, one of which I knew.

Jacob.

Jake and I had been the best of friends. He had a bit of a crush on me, but I never felt anything more than friendship towards him. Then one day, the day I told him I was pregnant, he just stopped talking to me. I could understand why he didn't like me anymore. But what I didn't understand was why he was here now, with this guy?

He wasn't gay now was he?

"Isabella, my name is Sam Uley. Jacob and I need to speak with you about something. May we come in?"

My answer was a quick and firm "No." When Sam narrowed his eyes at me, I elaborated. "My father isn't home." Did he really think I was going to let two strange men into my house? Alone?

"Very well we will speak with you out here then. But you don't have to fear. We will not hurt you; we simply want to protect you."

"From?"

"From those evil, good for nothing Cullen's!" That outburst came from Jacob. His hands were curled into fist, he was trembling all over and his breath was coming in sharp pants.

"Jake! Relax, you have to calm down." Sam placed both of his hands onto Jacob's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

Seriously? Gay much?

"I'm good, I'm good. Okay, sor-" He broke off and whipped around, trembling even more violently, to face none other than Edward, who was standing under the only tree in my yard, completely shaded from the sun. Jake let out a loud snarl that sounded more animal than human. A strong wind whipped by me and I found myself being pushed back into my house.

Edward stood in front of me, arms spread out in a protective stance, still out of the sun. "Leave. You are risking breaking the treaty by doing this." He paused and then looked directly at Sam. "Yes Sam, she knows. She knows everything. And she accepts it and me."

Sam looked over Edwards shoulder and looked at me. "We came here to warn you away from the parasites before you get hurt… Or worse."

…

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I woke up this morning, grumpy and tired. Now I was tired and furious. This guy who I didn't even know had the audacity to come to my home and insult the guy I love.

I was pregnant, and I was madder than hell.

I smiled at him, sickly sweet. "Sam, you can go to hell." Normally I wouldn't say that, but I had a hell of a weekend and the stress was affecting me.

Jake snarled louder than any human would be able to, the sound echoing in my ears. A violent shudder went down his spine and he seemed to explode where he stood. A giant russet wolf stood in his place, its lips drawn back in a snarl, and its entire body trembling.

I screamed.

What else should I have done? I just saw my best friend explode and a giant wolf appear on my front porch. And I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so my brain wasn't processing this to well. My thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't concentrate on a single thought.

Edward spun around and pulled me into my house, slamming the door behind him. We stood in silence, except for my ragged breathing. After a few minutes he relaxed and said. "They're gone." He turned towards me and there was a slight hint of fear in his eyes, though it was almost overpowered by the relief. "Are you all right? I would've been here sooner, but I had to take the back ways to avoid the sunlight."

I nodded. "What was that?" I asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Humans would call them werewolves. Some young men of the Quileute tribe have a special gene that is passed down through the generations. When they reach a certain age, the gene is triggered and they gain the ability to shape-shift into a huge wolf. There duty is to protect humans. They are also sworn enemies of vampires. Possibly the only thing that could cause us damage, besides other vampires… Alice saw your future disappear, and I figured the… mutts were going to try and warn you away from us. I came, because as you can see, they are very unstable and easily angered."

I nodded. Vampires existed, so why not werewolves as well? "Wait, you said Alice saw my future disappear? What do you mean?"

He ran his hand through his already messed up hair. "Alice can't see werewolves, so when your future get tied in with there, it disappears as well."

I sighed and waddled my way back to the kitchen. There was no point in going to school now. It was too late. I walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch with a huff. The baby was kicking furiously, and I was starving for some Italian. I growled.

Edward walked in and sat down beside me. "What's wrong?" he asked, his face creasing in worry.

"Nothing, it's just… I'm hungry and I want some Italian food. And I don't feel like driving." I groaned and leaned my head against the wall, my hand rubbing my stomach involuntarily.

Edward looked at me for a minute and then burst out laughing. When I glared at him, he quickly sobered up. "Sorry. But there is something on the back porch that I think will make you happy."

I almost growled again. I just sat down! But I got up-after much huffing and puffing- and walked over to the back door. Sitting there was three Tupperware containers, filled with spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread. On the top of one of them was a note.

_Bella,_

_Edward can't go get you anything, with the sun and all, so I had Esme cook you something._

_Alice_

I grinned happily. It was helpful having a psychic friend. I turned around to see Edward right behind me. I managed to muffle my squeak of surprise, but I couldn't slow down my heart. Edward backed away from me slowly.

I definitely had some things to discuss with Rosalie tonight.

**So I hope you liked it! **

**Some questions**

**How many of you read, or write M rated stories? The M rating relating to sex. **

**If you do write or read stories with lemons in them, please let me know in a review. I have a story idea and I would like someone else's opinion on it. **

**Do you guys want me to actually WRITE the birth, or just like the beginning and the end of it, and skip the icky middle?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I will admit getting 572 hits and only 8 reviews was a bit disappointing. Thank you to who did review, and for those who don't, please leave one. I want to hear what you guys like, and what you don't like. If you have ideas for me, that's great. I always need new ones. **

**Thanks for answering my questions in the last chapter! I'm writing a story that is my own work and it's taking time away from FF. If you want to read some of it, tell me in a review or PM.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and we are past 100 reviews! Wahoo! Thanks to my reviewers!**

Bella's POV

I stood by my window, waiting for Rosalie to get here. I had to speak with her before Edward came back. He was due back by 1 am. I should have enough time to ask my questions, but I would rather be safe than sorry. I didn't want Edward to know about our conversations. He would feel horrible.

A breeze washed over me, and Rosalie was standing before me, looking as beautiful as ever. "Bella, how are you? How's the baby?" She walked forward and set her hand on my stomach, giving me a one arm hug. I gratefully hugged her back. I missed having someone to take care of me. Charlie did his best, but it is difficult to talk to him about this.

"Very squirmy." As I spoke, the baby kicked Rosalie's hand, causing a breathtaking smile to come over her face. She was usually so stony, so it was nice to see her loosen up. "Rose, I have something to talk to you about. It's kind of serious."

Rosalie's face became concerned and she walked behind me and sat on my bed. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Did she think I would hide something like that from Edward? I would've told them as soon as I found out. I couldn't help but feel a bit put out that she cared more about the baby then me.

Damn pregnancy hormones. Why should I be mad at Rose? Hell, I'm more concerned about the baby than my own health! "No, the baby is fine. It's about Edward and me. Sometimes I feel completely safe around him, and then one little thing will set me off. I have to keep pushing Edward away so I don't freak out, and its killing me! I love him, but most of the time; he is the thing that scares me the most. I wish…" I trailed off, not sure what I wished anymore.

Rosalie was silent for awhile after I finished talking. She appeared deep in thought. When she started to speak, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "I know what you are talking about. When I was first turned, I couldn't have anyone touching me. When Emmett joined us, I loved him with everything I had. But I couldn't stand to be near him. He scared me, and every time he touched me or got to close, I freaked."

I nodded, relieved that she understood. "But you got through it. How?" I asked desperately. I hated having to push Edward away. It hurt me and it hurt him and that was something I hated.

"Mostly time. I remember, about three years after Emmett joined us, we had a visitor. He came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I screamed and Emmett appeared at the doorway. Instead of running from him, I ran to him. That was a major breakthrough for me. I realized how much I trusted him, and things just went naturally." Rosalie looked out the window as she spoke, her voice soft and distant as she was lost in her memories.

I sat silently. I wondered if the trust would come faster for me than it did for Rosalie. Surely there was a difference in the time it took, between vampires and humans. I didn't want to have to wait three years before I could allow Edward to touch me. Rosalie began to speak again, effectively ending my thoughts.

"Of course, it won't take that long with you and Edward. You can already allow him to kiss you and touch you. It will still take some time before you can fully trust him though."

I nodded. I considered asking her if Edward was planning on doing something to Mike, but I couldn't force myself to say the words. I looked over at my alarm clock, shocked at how long we had sat here. It was nearly eleven thirty.

I leaned back on my bed and curled up on my side. I heard and felt Rose get off the bed and walk over to the rocking chair. My eyes drifted shut, but my brain was busy thinking about what Rosalie had said.

Did I trust Edward? I couldn't answer that truthfully. I loved him, but I couldn't fully trust him. I knew that he would never hurt me. But that didn't stop me from freaking when he touched me. There wasn't anything similar between Edward and Mike! Edward was nice and caring, and his body was ice cold. Mike was rough and mean, and he was much warmer than Edward was.

So why was Edward causing me to have flashbacks? I hadn't had them in about five months, even if someone was touching me. So what about Edward was causing them? The temperature difference seems like it would help keep me grounded, not induce flashbacks.

Was it because he was the first person I trusted to let him touch me that way? And him doing it was just bringing up unwanted feelings?

My mind continued buzzing until I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to rain the next morning. I groaned and sat up, jumping slightly when I noticed Edward sitting on the rocking chair. I rubbed my eyes, yawning. "Are you driving me to school today?"

Edward smiled. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Just be prepared for every girl hating me… Never mind, they already do."

Edward sighed and walked over to sit beside me. "They don't hate you, they just don't know you."

I smiled grimly. "You can't honestly say that Jessica doesn't hate me."

He returned my smile. "No, she does. She's extremely jealous."

"So just be prepared. She will hate me even more, and her posse will follow her lead and hate me as well. Just don't kill anyone." He smiled at me, thinking I was joking. When he realized I was serious, he nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a human moment to get ready. Meet you downstairs?"

He nodded. "Charlie already left, so would you like me to make you breakfast?"

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine with making some cereal."

He widened his eyes and pouted. "Please Bella? Its only breakfast. I want to do something for you." I nodded, completely dazed and breathless. He grinned crookedly and disappeared. It took me a moment to realize what he did, but I decided to ignore it and just focus on getting ready. Today was not a good day to cut myself.

The smell of eggs greeted me as I carefully made my way down the steps. I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Edward setting a plate full of eggs on the table, along with a glass of milk. "Edward, you didn't have to make all of this for me. I was fine with cereal."

Edward just smiled and waved his hand at the eggs. "I hope they're alright. I can't exactly taste them to see if they are done or not. And it all smells disgusting to me." He sat across from me and watched intently as I chewed. My face was bright red and I threw a couple questioning looks his way, but he didn't seem to notice.

I finally managed to blurt out "What?" Edward jerked and looked up at my eyes, and then away. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.** (A/N: For those of you who have dirty minds (Like me!) it's not what you're thinking!) **"Well?"

Edward looked back at me. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable." He looked away again, making it apparent that that was all the answer I was going to get.

The moment I set down my fork, Edward was washing the dishes with blinding speed. I opened my mouth to tell him that I would do that, but he had already finished and was holding my backpack out to me, all ready having his bag.

The ride to school was uneventful. Alice and Rosalie rode along with me and Edward in the Volvo. Alice kept babbling on and on about our shopping trip that we were taking on Saturday. She was trying to convince me that wearing high heels would not cause me any damage. Edward eventually had to step in and tell Alice to back off.

"Edward, I would brace yourself. I see you almost losing it on Mike. Try not to kill anyone." I laughed when she used the same words I did. "And Bella, would you mind if Emmett and Jasper sit with us at lunch? They would stay away from you."

I looked out the window, thinking. Emmett was… huge and extremely intimidating. Jasper wasn't as bad, but he scared the crap out of me when Alice had that vision. But if they stayed away from me… "Alright Alice. As long as they aren't close to me." Alice squealed and Rosalie rolled her eyes and scowled. Apparently, even though she didn't need to sleep, she wasn't a morning person.

Edward pulled into Forks High School parking lot and I mentally prepared myself. Rosalie spoke up from the back. "Hey Bella, you will have Alice, Edward, or me in each of your classes, ok?" I nodded, grateful that I would have someone.

Edward got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening my door for me and helping me out. There was dead silence for a moment as everyone stared at us. Then whispers exploded everywhere. Edward groaned and put his head in his hands, squinting his eyes in pain. I looked over at Alice in panic. "What's wrong with him?" I walked over and laid my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it gratefully.

"There was total silence for a moment and then everyone started whispering and practically shouting in their mind. He wasn't prepared for it, even though I warned him!"

Giggles exploded out of me, and I was soon fully submerged in a laughing fit. Edward had stood up by now, and was looking at me like I had lost my mind. This was very likely. "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded, breathless. Edward sighed and continued to speak. "Bella, I will be in you English, Biology, and Gym class. Rosalie will be in your Government and Trigonometry. Alice will be in you Trigonometry as well as your Spanish class. Alice, are Emmett or Jasper in any of her classes?"

"Emmett is in her Gym class. Jasper not in any of her classes."

Edward looked over at me and held out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it. We walked towards our first class together. The Cullen's were surrounding me, protecting me from the stares. But I could hear some of the whispers. They were all pretty much the same thing.

"_What are the Cullen's doing with _Bella_?_

I still did not have an answer to that.

English class went by quickly. Everyone stared at Edward and I, and the teacher didn't seem to notice all the whispering going on. No one would approach me, not with Edward sitting beside me. He looked strained, and I caught him glaring daggers at Mike Newton at least twice.

However, apparently Rosalie didn't look at intimidating. The minute the teacher announced that we could talk, Jessica and her little posse of clones were on us.

"Why did you come to school with Edward Cullen today?" Jessica demanded right off.

Before I could answer, Rosalie spoke up in a scathing voice. "I don't know if you noticed, but Alice and I were there as well."

Jessica completely ignored her. "Well?"

I sighed. Might as well get it over with. "We're dating. You saw us on Sunday."

Jessica's mouth curved into a sneer. "Why would Edward go out with you?" She made 'you' sound like a dirty word.

Rosalie interrupted once more. "Because he loves her. Now leave before I make you." Jessica's eyes narrowed, but apparently she was smart enough to know the Rose meant what she said. She stamped off in a huff.

"Thanks Rose. I wish I could make her do that."

Rosalie grinned. "One of the good parts of being a vampire. You can scare the little humans… Except for abnormal ones like you."

I laughed, and every single pair of eyes was centered on us once again. And they stayed that way until the bell finally rang. Trigonometry and Spanish passed quickly. Alice and Rose kept my mind off of the stares and whispers by discussing what we were going to purchase when we went shopping on Saturday. By the time the bell rang for lunch, it was decided that I would be getting new clothes, as well as a full nursery set for both houses.

Edward was waiting for me when I walked out of the door. We walked to the lunch room hand in hand, and entered the cafeteria, which was completely silent, and everyone was looking at me. My face turned bright red, and I hid behind Edward as he led me to where Alice and Rosalie were already sitting. "I'll go get you some lunch, ok Bella?" I nodded and he kissed me gently on the cheek before walking away.

I saw down and groaned, laying my head on the table. Alice laughed. **(A/N: Isn't that a book?)** "Bella, people talk about us wherever we go. Add you to the mix and I bet they're having a field day!"

"Thank you Alice, that makes me feel so much better."

"Bella?"

I lifted my head to see Angela standing there awkwardly, shuffling her feet. "Oh, hey Ang. What's up?" I knew she wasn't going to sit with me, not with me being surrounded by everyone. I wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about.

"Can I speak with you in private for a moment?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded and, throwing a glance at Alice and Rosalie, followed her out into the hallway.

We stopped outside the doors and stood looking at each other. "What?" My voice came out harsher than I had meant it too, but her staring was getting to me.

She jolted, as if I had drawn her from some sort of trance. "Sorry. I just wanted to say, you look happy. Better. So are you really with Edward?" She didn't sound like a gossiper, she sounded like a friend.

I nodded smiling. I was about to say something when Edward walked through the doors, his head turning to look first at Angela, then at me. "Bella are you all right?" He walked up to me and took my hand.

"Yea, Angela just wanted to talk with me. Rosalie and Alice knew that."

He growled softly and his eyes darkened with anger. "They felt the need to tell me that they had lost you. I have your food for you when you're ready." He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to mine. I melted, and leaned into him, until I remember that we weren't alone.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I pulled away from Edward, panting for breath. He had a crooked smile on his face, and it was obvious that he knew what he did. He walked quickly through the doors before I had a chance to yell at him.

I turned to Angela to find her looking at me with wide eyes. "Err, sorry about that. Did you need to say something else?"

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to say congratulations on Edward. He looks like a real gentleman.

I nodded in agreement and walked swiftly back to Edward. The others had joined us, and I sat between Rosalie and Edward, with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper on the other side. Edward had gotten me a salad, as well as a piece of pizza and sides. I looked at him. "Am I supposed to eat all of this?"

He shook his head. "I didn't know what you wanted. So I got some of everything. We will just throw away what you don't eat."

I ended up eating most of what he had gotten, after realizing how hungry I was. Edward handed me my napkin when I was finished, and after I had wiped my face, leaned into kiss me. He had barley brushed my lips when he stiffened and sat up, looking around the room, glaring.

"Edward, what happened?" I looked to his family, but they were all as confused as I was. Suddenly Edward leaned back his head on the table and groaned. "Edward, what is it?"

He stood up and shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Can we please go to Biology now? I need to get out of here."

"Only if you promise to tell me what happened."

"I promise."

I stood up and took his hand, leaving his family staring at us in confusion. Except for Alice, how was shaking with barely suppressed laughter. I shrugged and decided not to press it.

The rest of the day went quickly, with me bugging Edward to tell me what had happened every chance I could. He refused to tell me during school and forced me to wait until we had gotten back to my house.

The moment we walked in the door I jumped him. "What happened?"

He sighed. "Someone was thinking… some inappropriate thoughts about the two of us. It was getting to me."

I turned red, and walked into the kitchen to avoid looking at him. "Was it Mike?" I wouldn't think it would be, because if Mike imagined it, it would be me and him, not Edward…

"Angela."**(A/N: This wasn't my idea! But I got permission to use it! I got it from a one-shot)**

I whipped around to look at him, nearly losing my balance in the process. "What?!" Angela, the sweet shy girl, the only one in school who didn't judge me, was imagining Edward and I… having sex. It didn't at add up.

"Angela was the one thinking those things." My jaw was opened and my face was blank. Why the hell was Angela imagining that? As if Edward could hear my thoughts, he continued. "Apparently she writes… those types of stories and thought we would make a good one."

I was about to reply when my phone rang. I answered before I looked at the Caller ID. "Hello?" My voice came out as a squeak.

"Isabella Swan, why have you not called me?" My mother's shrill voice shrieked through the phone. I cringed. My mother wasn't the most supportive person. That was putting it lightly. She hated me right now. **(A/N: Yes Renee is evil. He he) **

"I'm sorry Mom. I've been really busy." Hanging with my vampire boyfriend. Edward looked over at me in concern, hearing the strained tone of my voice. I shook my head and mouthed 'Hold on.' To him. He nodded and started to play with my hair. Which was really distracting.

"Yes, your father told me about _Edward._ Some rich boy." She made Edwards name sound like a curse word. I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"What problems do you have with Edward? You don't even know him! He happens to be a great guy!" I spat out. Edward turned my head to look at him. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I don't think his ever heard me like this.

"Isabella-"

"First off it's Bella."

She sighed loudly. "Fine, Bella! Isn't being with _a great guy_ what got you into this mess? Don't you think you might not be the best judge of character?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. She was right in a way. I wasn't the best judge of character. And that hurt that she would choose to mention that. "Renee, let me make my own decisions. I'm a legal adult, eighteen years old. I am capable of taking care of myself." I heard Edward snicker behind me and shot him a glare, which shut him up quickly.

"I'm sorry Bella, you're my baby. I don't think dating is good for you right now. People get the wrong idea when they see a teenager pregnant. They think she's easy."

Well that was certainly true.

"I know Mom, but Edwards different. I don't like him because he's rich; I like him because he's sweet, caring, protective… He's perfect."

Her voice cracked out like a whiplash. "No matter how perfect a guy may seem there's always this hidden flaw just waiting to come out. I know from experience, with your father."

I snapped. Renee was insulting me, Edward, and now Charlie. I was finished talking to her. "Renee, you've insulted pretty much everyone I care about. I'm done talking to you. Call me when you're ready to talk civilly."

I could hear her shouting, "Don't you dare hang up this phone! I am your mother Isabella! You can't just-"I snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room, stomping into the living room and plopping heavily on the couch.

Edward cautiously followed me, afraid to upset me in the mood I was in. "Are you all right?"

I growled. "No! She has no right to insult you or Charlie! She left us! She hasn't seen me in five months! What does she know about my life now? What does she know about you?!" The silence was thick for a few moments. I started to rub my stomach, hoping to avoid the awkwardness. Finally Edward hesitantly spoke.

"She's right."

I turned to look at him. "What!?" I shrieked.

"I'm not perfect. I'm far from it. I've killed, I've stolen, I've lied… I shouldn't be around you, putting your life in danger constantly. But I can't seem to leave." He covered his face with his hands and he mumbled out "I don't deserve you."

"Edward freaking Cullen! Do not say that you should leave. If you leave, then where does that leave me? Back to be alone all the time. Yes you've done bad things, but that's in the past. It's the person you are now that counts. You aren't a monster now. You don't kill humans, and you're lying to protect your secret. I don't see how that's wrong."

He was silent for a moment before answering. "Can we please not talk about this right now? I don't want to fight." I reluctantly nodded and he reached over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaving it sit there for a moment before slowly pulling me into his cold stone-like side. It was strangely comfortable.

We were silent for a few moments more before Edward spoke once more. "Can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

He looked up at my face, and they looked away, sucking in an unnecessary breath. "Are you scared of me the man, or me the vampire?"

I froze. What was I suppose to say? I decided to go with the simple truth. "Both" I held my breath, praying that he didn't ask me to elaborate.

Unfortunately, my prayer went unanswered. "Can you explain in a little more detail?"

"Um… I guess…that night when I met Tanya, it just hit me that…that you could k-kill me before I had a chance to react. That you were faster, stronger, and smarter than me…" I trailed off, looking anywhere but at Edward.

"Do you mind if I go for a little bit?"

I looked over at Edward and wished I hadn't. He looked so broken. His head was hanging, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes were filled with so much sadness and despair that I felt my heart break. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes."

I could feel myself starting to panic. Was he going to leave me? Where was he going? My body was trembling with the force off my heartbreak and I didn't realize that Edward was talking until I felt his cold hand lift my chin. "Bella, I will be back. Don't ever doubt that. I will see you tonight. Ok?"

I nodded and he pressed his lips to my forehead and then he was gone. I walked into the kitchen, determined to act as if nothing was wrong. I set about making some casserole for Charlie's dinner tonight.

I was just about to put it in the over when the door bell rang. I wiped off my hags and made my way to the front door, my heart hoping it was Edward. I opened the door…

"Mike?"

**So what's going to happen? I already know, but what do you think Mike will do? **

**I just want to put this out there. If you want me to read your stories, just ask. I beta as well. If you want me to beta a story, just ask. I check my email several times a day and English is my strongest subject.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! WAHOO! The next chapter may take some time as it will mostly be in Edwards POV and he tends to over think a lot. **

**Oh and just so you know, Bella is about seven and one half months pregnant. And today was Tuesday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeeeey! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Edward is much harder for me to write… So I hope I did good!**

_Baby, I know you're scared  
But if you just learn to trust me  
I'll prove I'll always be there  
You don't need to worry,  
your heart's safe with me._

_You don't want to think about the future  
Cause everything feels so uncertain now  
But I'll hold onto you forever  
You know we're gonna make it through somehow_

_-Anonymous_

**Edwards POV**

"Um… I guess…that night when I met Tanya, it just hit me that…that you could k-kill me before I had a chance to react. That you were faster, stronger, and smarter than me…" She stopped there, looking at the walls, the floor, anywhere but me.

It felt like my chest had been punched out. I didn't realize that she was that scared of me. She always acted so nonchalant about my vampirism. To hear that she was afraid of that, that she was I afraid that I would kill her…

I felt the sadness overtake me and I struggled to compose myself. I didn't want her to see how much that had hurt me. "Do you mind if I go for a little bit?"

She looked at me and I could see the heartbreak in her eyes as she took in my defeated form. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes."

She started to tremble and her breath started to come faster. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" She didn't appear to be hearing me, so I gently gripped her chin and hoped that she would have a panic attack. "Bella, I will be back. Don't ever doubt that. I will see you tonight. Ok?"

She nodded and I waited a few seconds to make sure she was truly alright, before I gently kissed her on her forehead and ran out the backdoor.

I quickly ran to my house, not giving me enough time to think. "Carlisle, Rosalie? May I speak with you?" I called out. Within seconds, they were both standing in front of me.

Carlisle spoke first. "What is it? Are you all right?"

I shook my head. "Bella just told me something. I'm not sure what to make of it." I told them what Bella said and tried to ignore the pity in their thoughts. "How can I continue to be with Bella if she's scared of me? How can I go on knowing that the person I love more than anybody else is scared that I might kill her?" I followed them into the living room and put my head in my hands. "Maybe I should just leave…"

Rosalie lashed out and hit the back of my head. "Don't even think that! When I was scared of Emmett, did he give up? No, he kept trying until I trusted him. So man up and stop being a whiny baby. Nobody ever said this was going to be easy. And of course it's hard for Bella to trust you! She was raped for god sakes!"

Carlisle turned to give Rosalie a look for her little rant. "While Rosalie could have put it more gently, she is right in a way. You will have to work to gain Bella's trust and make her stop fearing you. Does she seem more frightened of you when you use your speed or strength?"

I thought about it, and then shook my head. "Only when I appear behind her and she doesn't hear me. That's usually what scares her the most. When someone creeps up on her. But I've used my speed with her and she never seemed scared of me…"

Then I thought of something else. "Carlisle, you remember the night with Tanya, when she had to get away from Rose? I asked her about that. She said she wasn't afraid of me because she feared for her safety, but because she feared for her child. Could it simply be her protective instincts kicking in, now that she realizes that I'm a threat to her child?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "It's possible. The instinct to protect their child with everything they have is usually very strong in first time mothers. Since she knows that she has no chance of defeating you in a fight, it makes her frightened of you. Once she realizes that you pose no threat, she will most likely calm down."

So if I could somehow prove to her that she and her baby are safe with me, she will hopefully be able to trust me. But how to prove that to her? I couldn't become human for her, as much as I would give anything to do that.

How I wished her mind wasn't hidden from me! It would make this process so much easier if I could simply read her mind to see what frightened her most, what thoughts she couldn't say out loud… To see her secret wishes and desires, to see what she needs or what she wants. I could pamper her in the way she deserved, buy her things that she want but could get…

But my thoughts were getting off topic. But it did bring up another question of mine. "Carlisle, why do you think her mind is shielded from me?"

Carlisle hummed. "I'm not sure. The only liable explanation I can come up with is her mind is shielded. If she were to become a vampire, she would likely have a mental shield."

"But how is she shielded her mind from me now? She's only a human; she shouldn't be able to block me."

Carlisle shrugged helplessly. "There really is no way to know for sure Edward. Special abilities don't have a science to them. They are often completely different from what you might expect, unless you have the talent for seeing gifts, like Eleazar… In fact it might be a good idea to contact him and see if he could shed some light on this."

"But Eleazar can only see the gifts of vampires." Rose pointed out.

Carlisle nodded. "True, but he may have some information about humans who show exceptional vampire-like gifts."

He seemed about to say more when Alice burst through the back door. "Edward! You have to get to Bella's house now! Mikes over there! Hurry!"

I didn't ask questions, I just got up and ran faster than I ever have in my life.

If Mike had hurt Bella, I'd kill him. No questions asked. If he had hurt any of the progress that we had made, I'd kill him. If he had caused her to become more frightened of me than she already was…

I'd kill him.

I rushed towards Bella's closed door, hearing the thoughts of Mike and slammed it open.

What I saw caused me to see red.

**(A/N: I wanted to end it here so badly, but that would've been to short…)**

**(A/N: Oh and for people who don't want Mike to be an evil bitch (he he)… Umm… Don't hate me?)**

**Bella's POV**

"Mike? What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously. I could feel myself trembling in terror and hoped that Edward would magically appear. I held the door opened just enough so that I could see his face, but he couldn't get through.

"I was around and thought we could talk." His voice, once sounding so sexy and husky, now sounded mean and terrifying.

"T-talk about what?"

His hand forced the door opened and he walked through, shutting it behind him. "Do you remember the warning I gave you? I told you that if you told anybody, that you would pay. So have you told that little boyfriend of yours?"

I couldn't answer him. I had backed up against the wall, trembling. I felt my lungs begin to burn as I started to hyperventilate. I tried to get my voice to work, but nothing would come out.

Mike took that as a yes.

He slowly stalked towards me, taking his time. "Your father isn't home is he? Working up at the Station? Pity he isn't home to protect his daughter. I wouldn't have to do this if you would have listened to me."

When he reached me, he leaned forward, pressing his hands to either side of my head and leaned his face into mine. "I'm guess I'm going to have to remind you how that baby got there."

Something in me snapped and I began fighting, but Mike was stronger than me and he held both my wrists above me with one hand while his other hand ripped off my shirt. He stared down at my chest, which hand definitely grown since the last time.

I could feel his free hand start to trail up my side when the front door slammed open.

Edward.

His hand came down on Mikes shoulder, making him flinch and loosen his grip on me. Edward dragged him away from me and out the door, closing it behind him.

I sunk to the floor, sobbing. I hugged myself and rocked back and forth, trying in vain to calm myself down before I hyperventilated. It wasn't working and I started to see spots.

And then everything went black.

**Edwards POV**

Seeing Mike's _paws_ all over _my _Bella's body had caused something else to come over my body. The instinct to protect my mate had taken over.

I dragged Mike outside; unable to hear or see anything other than Mikes face through the red haze that had come over my eyes. I shoved him up against the tree and held him there as I tried to calm myself down.

I couldn't kill him. The suspicion would be on me. It was common knowledge that the baby was Mikes, and everyone knew that I was Bella's boyfriend. Everyone would assume that it had been me and my family couldn't afford that kind of attention.

I finally calmed down enough to look at Mike. "You will _never_ go near Bella again. Or I will kill you!" I let him drop to the ground and watched him rub his chest where I had held him. There would most likely be a bruise there later.

Mike looked up and glared at me. "I warned her. And you can't tell me what to do."

I punched him.

Not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough for it to hurt… badly.

He held his arm, sniveling like a little baby. "What the hell dude?"

I stalked up to him, sticking my finger in his face. "If Bella tells me that you've threatened her, I won't hesitate to punch you again, harder. Now leave."

He ran faster than I've ever seen a human run. I could hear his heart pounding from down the street. I must've really terrified him.

But I had more important matters to tend to. Namely Bella, who I hoped wasn't terrified of me now.

I walked into the house, closing my eyes when I saw Bella curled in a fetal position on the floor, tears still wet on her face. I walked over to her and gently picked her up, looking over her for signs of injury. Her wrists were bruised and there was a very sizeable bump on the back of her head.

I needed to get her to Carlisle. And I didn't think it would be smart to have her wake up to a male. I ran out the door, taking the trail through the forest, going slower than usual so I didn't jostle her. I could hear her whimpering in her sleep and the quiet sounds broke my heart.

Rosalie was pacing in the doorway, her thoughts screaming at me to make it there in time.  
When she caught sight of me, she sagged against the doorway, mentally exhausted from all the worrying. "What happened?"

She came forward to inspect Bella, her thoughts imagining different ways to kill Mike as she saw the bruises and the fact that Bella had no shirt on, a fact I was trying hard not to notice or care about. I may be a vampire, but I am male.

I sighed, handing her over to Carlisle, who had come out of the house. "I got there just after Mike had ripped her shirt off. He was about to touch her when I dragged him outside and warned him away. When I came back in, Bella was unconscious. And I thought it would be better if she woke up to a female, considering what happened."

Rosalie's thoughts raged at Mike. For him to come after Bella again, this time while she was pregnant, was equivalent to him murdering the entire state of Washington. She wanted to go after him very badly, but she came to the same sentiment I had. It would bring to much suspicion on the family.

Carlisle walked inside and laid Bella on the couch, where she curled up into a ball, protecting herself and her child even in her unconscious state. Carlisle gently ran his fingers over her wrists and the large bump on her head, sighed, and then turned to Rosalie and I, who were waiting behind him for the diagnosis. **(A/N: I couldn't remember the word diagnosis. It drove me nuts! It was the reason you had to wait for this chapter!)**

"Both of her wrists appear to be severely bruised. Nothing is broken. The bump on her head doesn't appear too bad. It would be better if she was awake so I could make sure there was no concussion, but I don't think that's an option at this point."

Rosalie disappeared for a moment, and reappeared with one of my shirts. She gently moved Bella so she could move the shirt onto her body. Then she stepped back and looked at us. "I would go to another room to wait for her to wake up. I'm not sure how she'll react to you."

Carlisle nodded and I followed him up to his study. I felt my anxiety increase the further away I got from Bella. When she wasn't in my sight, I felt like something horrible was going to happen to her.

Carlisle's sigh drew my attention to him. "What is it?" I knew that sigh. It was the 'Something bad is happening but I don't want to tell you' sigh. That along with the fact that his thoughts were blocked from me, made me worry. "Carlisle spit it out!"

He flinched and looked down at his hands. "I'm not sure when Bella will wait up. The fact that she is unconscious is an indicator of how hard she hit her head. If it caused her to fall unconscious, there may be a chance that she falls into a coma or has suffered some head trauma. Usually I would the patient up to check there vitals and reactions, but Bella hasn't woken up with all the jostling we've been doing, so I'm not sure that would even be successful. And I'm not sure if her unconsciousness is from the head injury, or if it's her mind trying to protect itself after experiencing something traumatic. So we have a problem."

**And we're stopping! Don't hate me! Only good will come of this… eventually. Unless my mind presents me with a better plot idea. I write this as I go. I don't have a full overview. **

**The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. I may do something in Bella's POV as well. It would give you what fully happened the night she got raped. Would you want that?**

**Check out my other Twilight story ****Return of Trust****. The first two chapters are incredibly short, but it gets much better after that!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got great responses for last chapter! I'm glad you all liked that! **

**Sorry for the delay. I sprained my wrist and I couldn't type for a week or so. **

**And now on to the chapter!**

**EPOV:**

_Recap:_

_He flinched and looked down at his hands. "I'm not sure when Bella will wait up. The fact that she is unconscious is an indicator of how hard she hit her head. If it caused her to fall unconscious, there may be a chance that she falls into a coma or has suffered some head trauma. Usually I would the patient up to check there vitals and reactions, but Bella hasn't woken up with all the jostling we've been doing, so I'm not sure that would even be successful. And I'm not sure if her unconsciousness is from the head injury, or if it's her mind trying to protect itself after experiencing something traumatic. So we have a problem."_

I just stared at him. Not moving, not breathing, I don't even think I was thinking for a few seconds. I just stared.

Carlisle paused to see how I was doing, and my face evidently worried him. "Edward?" He waved his hands in front of my face. When I didn't respond he shook my shoulder. I could tell he was starting to get worried. "Edward, come on! I'm sure Bella will be fine! You can't just freeze up here."

He managed to jerk me out of my stupor with Bella's name. And then the implications of what he had said came crashing down.

I might lose Bella. She could fall into a coma. She might never speak again. Just thinking about it was causing my chest to constrict painfully.

I eventually came out of my thoughts to hear Rosalie arguing with Carlisle. "No, I don't think we should take her to the hospital Carlisle. It's filled with people, and how are we going to explain what happened?"

"We tell the truth."

Rosalie sighed. "No, we can't. Bella hasn't told anyone and if we go and tell the doctors we will break her trust. I think it's better if we just stay here and wait for her to wake up."

I interjected my comment before Carlisle could respond. "But what if she falls into a coma? She will need to be hook up to machines that they only have at the hospital."

"I'm sure if it comes to that, Carlisle will be able to buy everything he needs to care for Bella _here_. And we don't know if it will even come to that. Have you tried calling Alice? You might want to talk to her before you freak out over something that hasn't happened." With that, Rosalie turned on her heal and walked back to Bella.

I looked over at Carlisle, who was holding out his phone. I took it, and then asked. "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

He smiled grimly. "Jasper didn't know if there was going to be blood, so he left. Alice went with him, after taking her cell phone with her."

I quickly scanned the contact list for Alice's name, and then waited impatiently for her to answer. "Hello Edward."

I stood up and started to pace the room at speeds almost invisible to the human eye. "Alice, what can you see of Bella's future?" My voice was frantic and demanding.

There was a pause for a few moments, and then. "I don't know when she will wake up, but she will. She's not in a coma. But I would let Rose stay with her. Wait until she asks for you and be slow approaching you. She's not scared of you, just…"

"Just what Alice?!"

I heard Jaspers voice in the background. "Lay off of Alice! She's doing the best she can." I winced, hoping he would forgive me when he came home. Jasper was hard to deal with when someone was mean to Alice.

Alice's tinkling laugh came through. "Relax Eddie, she'll be fine. Just brace yourself."

I waited for a few seconds, but it became apparent that she wasn't continuing. "Brace myself for what?" I asked, keeping my voice falsely pleasant as to not to annoy Jasper.

"Bye Edward!"

"Alice!" I screamed into the phone, but only the dial tone answered me. I turned to Carlisle who had heard the entire conversation. "So we keep her here until she wakes up."

He nodded. "What about Charlie? What do we tell him?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't want to tell Bella's father the truth about Mike, and then I would have to explain the whole situation, and that was Bella's job. I didn't want to tell her father without her consent. I had a feeling that Charlie would do something to Mike that he would later regret if I told him as well.

I looked over at Carlisle. "First, where are Emmett and Esme?"

He smiled. "They went hunting with Alice and Jasper."

"Do you think Alice and Esme will be able to convince Charlie to allow Bella to sleep over, at least for a night? Hopefully she will wake up by then. I'm not sure how long Charlie would be willing to believe that Bella was sleeping over."

Carlisle nodded. "It could work. Call Alice and ask."

As he spoke, my phone rang again. "Hey Edward! It will work, at least for tonight. I'll take care of Charlie. Emmett's on his way home, keep him away from Bella. I still can't see when she will wake up and I don't want Emmett near her."

"Alice when are you coming home?"

She hesitated. "I'm not sure. I _think_ that having Jasper there when Bella wakes up will be a good thing, but I can't see clearly. The futures blurry." She paused and then said in a low voice, "I can't see Carlisle's or your future at all. It's blank."

I looked over at Carlisle, his eyes widened in shock and worry. _What about Rosalie?_ He thought.

I nodded to him, and then said to Alice. "Alice what about Rosalie's future? She's here as well."

She sighed. "That's what I don't understand. I can still see her… Do you think it's the werewolves? You know I can't see them. Could they be coming over to the house?"

"I'm not sure Alice, but we'll check. Call us if you see anything different. And I think if you should stay hunting with Jasper, I'm sure we can handle Bella."

"Fine. Call me when Bella wakes up, or I will be home tomorrow. Don't forget, we have to go to school tomorrow, for appearances sake."

I looked over at Carlisle, eyes pleading. I couldn't leave Bella, not while she was like this. What if she woke up and I wasn't here? Or what if Tanya came? What if something happened to Bella because I wasn't here?

Carlisle frowned at me. _Edward, I know you want to stay here for Bella, but you need to go to school. Bella will be fine. Rosalie will stay with her until she wakes up, as will Esme when she returns. And Emmett is always ready for a fight, if it comes to that. Go sit with Bella until it's time to go. You have some time._

One look at his face told me that it would be useless to argue. When Carlisle was set on something, he wouldn't budge. I was much like him in that sense.

I stood up slowly, trying to control my irrational panic that fluttered in my chest at the thought of not being near Bella while she was incapable of defending herself. My mind continued to present worst case scenarios to me as I walked from Carlisle's office down to the living room, which conveniently held my piano.

I sat down and rested my hands on the keys, searching my mind for a soothing song to play.

My hands took on a mind of their own, drawing a melody out of the piano that was undeniably sweet and soothing. The ache in my chest loosened as I let my fingers dance across the keys, drawing out a song that was definitely a lullaby.

Bella's Lullaby.

I smiled when I was done, feeling more relaxed and happier. I hadn't played the piano is years and the first time I touched it once more was when I was creating a song for my love.

Rosalie's thoughts drifted over to me. _Edward, can you play that again? I think its relaxing Bella. She seems to know when you're around even when she's unconscious. Perhaps she's not as scared of you as you seem to think._

I looked over at Bella to see that Rosalie had spoken the truth. Bella was certainly more relaxed, sinking into the couch cushions instead of lying stiffly. I turned back to my piano, content to play the song for hours if it helped Bella feel safer.

I heard Emmett approaching the house sometime later. He wanted to get to Rosalie, hoping that Bella's situation wasn't drawing up bad memories. He stepped through the door and saw Rosalie sitting next to Bella and his shoulders slumped. He missed his wife. With Rosalie being around Bella and Emmett not being able to be around Bella, their 'alone' time had steadily diminished. He missed spending quiet nights with his wife, just talking about nothing important, making love, and simply being in each other's company. I shied away from his mind, aware that those were private memories.

I kept playing for an hour straight with no sound from Bella other than her steady breaths. Then she began to whimper softly every few minutes. It broke my heart to see her be scared and in pain and not be able to do anything about it.

So I did the only thing I could do. I kept playing.

I let my mind drift into memories of my life before Bella. I had been so sure that I was content with myself, never needing someone else.

I was going through the motions of life, never taking time to appreciate the beauty of nature. But now I was. I was seeing the world through Bella. It was like I was seeing it for the first time. Whenever she saw an animal or a flower, this most serene look came upon her face.

And it wasn't that I was seeing the world with new eyes, but I myself was a completely new person. Bella had changed me since I had seen her. I was happier than I had ever been in my entire existence and I was more… relaxed as well.

I was always tense before, shying away from any physical contact and almost never had a smile on my face. Now I heard comments from everyone about how happy I looked. How blissful I seemed.

Of course, I had many new worries to fret about.

Tanya for one. She was never one to give up and she had been chasing me for decades. I knew she had to be plotting some sort of revenge on Bella or me- but of course by getting Bella, she would be getting me as well –but Alice hadn't had a vision yet. However, Tanya knew how to avoid them.

The Tanya issue led into another issues. The Volturi could somehow catch wind of this and come to bring punishment. If Tanya told them, we would all be done for. Unless we had ample warning time and we ran, taking Bella with us…

_Edward…_

It was just a whisper in my mind. I searched my family's thoughts, thinking that it was one of them. I was not even on their minds. They were centered on Bella.

I searched the woods surrounding the house, searching for a potential threat. I was still playing the lullaby, but I could see it wasn't having that much effect anymore. Finding nothing in the woods, I dismissed it, thinking that it had been one of my family members, just a passing thought.

_Edward._

But there is was again. Louder this time and more urgent sounding. I halted my playing, drawing attention from Rose. But her voice wasn't the one I had heard. I turned slowly in a circle while throwing all my power out, searching earnestly for the voice.

But there was nothing.

No more thoughts, no more of that voice.

I hesitated before slowly turning back to my piano. Was it possible for vampires to go mad?

_EDWARD!_

I jumped to my feet, looking frantically for the source of the voice. Rosalie watched me with concern and confusion, while Bella whimpered in her quietly in her sleep…

Bella.

That voice had been hers.

I ran over to her, beside her in less than a second and I reached out to her. Rosalie immediately pulled me back hissing "What the hell are you doing Edward? Leave her, she'll wake up eventually."

I looked up at her, unable to keep the awe and confusion off my face. "Rose I… I heard her. I read her mind. She's calling for me. Please!" If she wouldn't let me get to Bella, I would remove her from the situation. Nothing would stop me.

Rosalie looked from me to Bella and back again, shielding her thoughts from me all the while. Just when I was about to scream my frustration, she sighed. "Fine Edward, but the minute she wakes up I want you on the other side of the room. Having a male person that close to her won't be good."

I quickly nodded my assent and leaned over Bella, placing me hand on her cheek. Almost immediately she calmed down, snuggling her face into my palm.

I stared down at her, wanting to be closer to her, but unsure if that was wise or not. My phone vibrating in my pocket saved me that decision. "What Alice?" I asked in a quiet tone. Bella might have been asleep but that didn't mean I had to be loud.

Alice's frustrated voice came over the phone. "I don't know who is deciding things, but your future keeps flickering. Sometimes it's black and other times it's perfectly clear. It's giving me a headache!"

The wolves must still be deciding whether to come or not. "Alice can you see my future now?"

"Yea I can. Carlisle's too. But sometimes it just disappears for a time and then come back. Those damn dogs can't make up their mind…"

I chuckled, releasing some of the nervous tension in my body. "Well call me back if it disappears and stays that way for longer than normal, alright?"

She huffed. "Fine. Thanks for your sympathy!" I laughed outright at this and then said goodbye, slipping the phone back into my pocket.

I looked down at Bella. Her body was curled around my hand as much as it could. I gently picked her up, sitting down on the couch and then setting her beside me. She curled into me like a cat and I could feel all the tension leave her body. She relaxed and her breathing fell into its regular pattern.

Rosalie sat and watched us, wishing that she had had someone to do that to her after what had happened. She had Emmett but it had taken her so long to trust him, he couldn't do much good when she had a break down.

We sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sun rise and bringing with it a cover of clouds. I knew I had to go to school, but I didn't want to leave Bella.

I heard Carlisle come downstairs, freezing when he saw me. "Edward? Why are you with her? Is everything all right?" He slowly walked over to us, stopping beside Rosalie.

I nodded, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading over my face. "I heard Bella… Her thoughts. They were screaming for me. When I touched her she calmed down."

Carlisle's eyes lit up. His inner scholar was coming out. "Can you still hear her?"

I shook my head. "No I can't. Once she calmed down her mind was shielded again."

He nodded slowly. "So only when she was extremely uncomfortable and scared you could hear her, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing she is a shield and when she's terrified, it lowers enough so that she can call to you." He rubbed his chin, a left over piece of his human life.

I saw where his thoughts were going and immediately protested. "Carlisle I can't go to school now! What if Bella wakes up? As it is, this is the first time she's completely relaxed." I widened my eyes, pleading with him.

But he shook his head. "I'm sorry Edward but I just spoke with Alice. She says if you two don't go to school, Charlie will find out that Bella wasn't there and will prevent you from seeing her again. So please just go. I promise to call you if Bella wakes up."

I bowed my head. He had used his 'Daddy' voice. We talk back and he gets mad. An angry Carlisle, who is usually backed by an equally angry Esme, is a very scary thing to see.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Alice arrived. "Edward get your ass up! We got to leave now if we're going to make it in time!"

I leaned down and dropped a kiss onto Bella's lips, whispering a quick "I love you." Before carefully extracting myself and running upstairs to change. I quickly through on a new shirt and jeans, not even seeing what colors they were.

I ran back down stairs, meeting Alice outside, car keys in hand. As I took them from them she raised her eyebrow. "Pink Edward?"

I looked at her, confused, until she pointed at my shirt. Sure enough, it was bright neon pink. I just shrugged. I didn't care what I looked like.

My chest was tightening with anxiety that farther I got from Bella. I wondered how I was going to get through to whole school day like this. I had just decided to bale and let Alice go alone when she picked me up and through into the driver's seat of the Volvo. I managed to avoid harming it, thankfully.

Alice skipped her way to the other side, sliding into the seat with a flourish. I just stared at her, not in the mood for fun at the moment. She huffed, crossing her arms playfully, annoyed that I wasn't amused by her. "Just go Edward. Bella will be perfectly fine."

I turned to look back at the house. I could hear Carlisle and Rosalie speaking in low voices, low enough that I couldn't hear the words they spoke. I quietly murmured, "Did you see it?"

I didn't need her to answer. I knew that she hadn't had another vision. We still didn't know when, or if, she would wake up.

I sighed heavily, turning the car on and giving the house one last look before I turned to drive to school.

Without Bella.

**And it's finally done! I would've gotten it out sooner, but we had a major snowstorm here and it knocked the power out. My laptop died and I had nothing to amuse myself with. Poor me.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Did anyone watching the opening ceremony of the Olympics? I did! It was interesting, but I don't think it topped the summer Olympics in Beijing.**

**Does anyone watch Vampire Diaries on TV? If so, leave me your opinions on it! None of my friends watch it so I would love someone to discuss it with!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I write! *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Except this time… I'm coming to that point in the story where I have no idea what to do… Ideas?**

_The tide may come and wash away your sandcastle, but the sand still remains, allowing you to build something new. -Unknown_

**Nothing to do with the story, but I love the quote. **

**Edward POV**

_Recap:_

_I didn't need her to answer. I knew that she hadn't had another vision. We still didn't know when, or if, she would wake up. _

_I sighed heavily, turning the car on and giving the house one last look before I turned to drive to school. _

_Without Bella._

Alice was silent the entire ride, her mind staying in the future, searching for anything that might give us a clue about Bella's future. But she wasn't having any success.

My mind stayed back at the house, wondering if Bella was ok or if she was scared without me there. I realized that I was close to crushing my steering wheel with my grip, and I carefully loosened it.

We arrived at school and Alice was silent as she pulled out of her attempted visions. She huffed, frustrated by her lack of success. She was so proud of her power, happy that she had used it time and time again to help our family. She usually never had to go in blind before and though she wouldn't admit it, I could tell she was scared.

We walked together into school, listening to all the remarks about how Bella was absent. I could hear Mike's smug thoughts from across the school, which quickly turned to fear when he caught sight of me. I smiled smugly at his clearly terrified thoughts.

I said a goodbye to Alice and made my way to my first period class. I sat in my chair, staring straight ahead, determined to ignore the curious glances being sent my way.

Unfortunately, Jessica took my unwillingness to talk as an invitation, talking a mile a minute. "Hey Edward! How are you today? How's Bella, I notice she isn't here. Where is she, is she ok?" Of course, she didn't really care about Bella but she thought that if I thought she did, I would like her more.

I barely spared her a glance. "She's fine Jessica. Not that you care."

She looked shocked. "What do you mean Eddie?"

I turned to glare at her. "Don't call me Eddie. And I know how you feel about Bella; I've seen the looks you've given her. So don't even pretend to care!"

She shifted her feet for a few minutes. "Well, no one likes her. It's her fault she's pregnant. She's a slut." She murmured the last part quietly, so quietly that I wouldn't have been able to hear it if not for my enhanced hearing.

I shot up from my seat and towered over her, a growl already rumbling in my throat. "Bella is _not_ a slut and it is _not_ her fault that she is pregnant! Nobody here knows what happened, except Bella and Mike!" And me, I added silently. "So don't go accusing people until you know the full story!"

Jessica looked absolutely terrified of me, but she couldn't control her mouth. "A-and you know what happened, I suppose."

I nodded. "Yes I do. Bella told me exactly what happened. My entire family knows as well."

The teacher walked in then, calling for everyone to get in their seats. I slowly sat down, my back stiff. I could feel my hands trembling as I curled them into fists. I breathed hard through my nose, fighting to calm myself down.

I didn't listen to the lecture at all. I was too busy trying not to kill Jessica.

The bell rang and I was out of my seat and out the door within seconds. I probably went to fast, but it was that or I was going to do something that I might have regretted later.

I skipped my next class, still trying to calm myself down. I had never been this mad in my entire existence. Just the thought of Jessica sent a wave of possessiveness through me. The urge to kill, destroy, slaughter anyone who threatened my mate.

I could hear the bell ringing from where I sat in the forest. Alice was calling my name, demanding that I come back to school. People were starting to notice that I was gone. It was practically unheard of for a perfect Cullen to do anything that might result in trouble.

Alice was waiting for me by the front door, impatiently tapping her foot. She wasn't really mad, but worried. She wasn't used to flying blind and she was determined that everything would turn out fine.

I was just about to reach her when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out; it was Carlisle. He would only call if there was an emergency. I hurriedly flip did open and started shouting, my voice frantic. "Carlisle, is Bella ok? What's happening?"

Carlisle's normally calm and collected voice was strained, something that worried me. "Edward, is it possible for you to come home? Bella's been screaming your name and thrashing around. I'm worried that she'll injure herself. Rosalie can't even get within a foot of her without her screaming louder. I think it would be best if you came home."

I looked towards Alice, who shrugged. I clenched my eyes and decided that nothing was going to keep me away from Bella. "I'll be there." I quickly hung up the phone and turned to Alice. "I'll send Emmett to pick you up after school, ok?"

She nodded and pushed me out the door. "Go now, no one will notice. They'll all assume you went home to be with Bella. I don't think anyone will tell Charlie. As far as I can see…"

I smiled grimly at her and raced over to my car, hastily pulling out of the parking lot and racing towards my house.

As I pulled into the garage I could hear Bella's screams and they broke my heart. I hurried in and quickly ran over to my Bella, not even noticing Rosalie and Carlisle. I gently touched my hand to her cheek and instantly heard her voice in my mind.

_EDWARD!_

It reverberated in my mind and I nearly fell to my knees at the sheer terror in it. I gently picked Bella up and sat down, tucking her in my side. She quieted, as did her mind, but continued to call out and scream. I gently shushed her each time and kept one of my hands touching her at all times.

I saw Rosalie or Carlisle at times out of the corner of my eyes, but my attention was completely focused on Bella, noting her heart rate, her breathing changes, her whimpers and cries.

The sky had just started to darken when her cries became considerably louder and her thrashing grew more frantic. I tried to hold her down as much as possible without hurting her, but it seemed to make her worst.

Rosalie flitted over and began to kneel down to Bella's level when Bella's eyes snapped open. Everything seemed to freeze, waiting for her to make a move.

When nothing happened, I started to move my hand away from Bella, intent on getting away from her, so not to frighten her more. But she felt the movement and turned her head to look at me.

The blankness in her eyes scared me. For one heart breaking moment, I didn't think she knew who I was. And then the light slowly entered her eyes, recognition gleaming in her brown orbs.

I withdrew my hand, afraid of frightening her with my cold touch. But she shocked me yet again.

She threw her arms around my neck and started to sob.

My reaction, whether I was expecting hers or not, was instantaneous. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth, looking at Rosalie in confusion. Why wasn't Bella scared of me anymore?

She saw my face and knew instantly what I was silently asking, as I was unwilling to disrupt Bella.

_You're the one who saved her this time Edward. You're the hero, not the bad guy. You dragging Mike away from her was probably the last thing she saw when she fell unconscious. And her subconscious called to you first._

_She trusts you Edward. _

She trusts me.

Bella trusts me.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

After so long as a vampire, with every human and most vampires naturally being nervous around me, I never fully realized what it meant for someone to trust me.

Bella trusted me with her life, with her secrets, with the safety of her child. Her life, which was constantly in danger from me, was handed to me on a silver platter.

I would guard that platter with my life.

Emmett came downstairs to see what the noise was about, but Bella saw him and curled her entire body around mine, her cries increasing. Emmet froze, remorseful. I asked him to go pick up Alice, more to make him feel useful than anything.

Eventually Bella's sobs became words. She was saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again.

I gently pushed her face away from my shirt and held it between my hands. "Bella, none of this is your fault. You're fine, you're safe, and that's all that matters. You're with me."

She nodded, but I could see the doubt in her eyes. But she pressed her face into my neck and took deep breaths, calming herself down. "I'm sorry." She whimpered one more time, and then she fell silent.

It became apparent that she was content just sitting on my lap, so I gently picked her up and carried her to my room, where she soon fell asleep.

I hadn't thought about Charlie until Alice tapped on my door. "I called Charlie and cleared Bella for another night, but this is the last time it will work. She has to go back to school tomorrow after what just happened, unless she decides to tell Charlie."

I nodded, but barely glanced at her, too caught up in my angel.

I noticed the way her nose would scrunch up right before she said something.

I noticed the way her mouth would curve up into a small smile right when she said my name.

I noticed the way her eyebrows furrowed right before she whimpered in her sleep.

I noticed the way her foot twitched right before she rolled over.

I noticed the way her mouth formed a grimace before she opened her eyes.

And I noticed the way her eyes widened when she met mine.

"Bella." I breathed, slowly bringing my hand forward to cup her cheek, running my thumb over her soft skin.

Her hand followed mine and held it to her face, leaning into, keeping her eyes on mine. "Hi." Her voice was small, and hoarse from all of her crying she had done.

I smiled softly. "Hey. Are you feeling ok?"

She nodded, and then bit her lip. "Is Mike…? Did you… My dad?" She was becoming upset again, so I carefully picked her up and brought her onto my lap, hoping that it would help her, not hurt her.

I lifted my hand slowly and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Mike is no worse for wear, aside from a few bruises. Hopefully he will leave you alone now. I think I drilled the warning into his thick skull. Your father thinks you are having a sleepover with Alice. However, you have been out for about two days, so you'll have to go back to school tomorrow."

Instantly I felt Bella stiffen. I gently rubbed her shoulders, massaging them tenderly. "We will all be there. Jasper and Esme are out hunting and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle are downstairs. Everyone will be going to school with you tomorrow, you'll be completely safe."

She nodded her head wearily and curled back up against me, almost instantly falling asleep. Carlisle was disappointed that he didn't get to examine her, but he soon realized that he probably wouldn't be able to anyway.

Bella didn't seem to be able to handle anyone's touch except mine, not even Rosalie's. I wondered how we were going to prevent her from having a breakdown in the middle of school tomorrow, the last thing she needed was more attention.

I heard Alice drop the book she was reading and gasp. I quickly looked into her thoughts to see whatever vision she was seeing.

Tanya.

**I am soooooo sorry it took so long! The words would just not come, and I have a feeling that the next chapter will be even harder to write.**

**What did you think of the Eclipse trailer!?!? I loved it, except the fact that Rachelle is no longer Victoria… She rocked.**

**So thank you for waiting patiently and please review.**

**Oh, and I have a new one-shot called Alone, I just posted it, so if you could read and review that as well, I would appreciate it. It's some of my best work, but extremely angsty. **

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for the wait! My computer screen fractured, and I had to wait for two weeks to get it fixed. You would have had this much sooner if that had not happened.**

**So next chapter. Not really much to say here. I'm think two, possibly three chapters before the birth. It really depends on what I decide to do. I have two different scenarios in my head and I have to choose one.**

**I have two fics that you HAVE to check out! **

**Remembering by Merevaik.-This story is amazing! It's a mystery and it's full of twists and turns and cliffhangers that leave you thirsting for more. Edward/Bella. Keeps you guessing and thinking and keeps your mind on it, even when you're not reading it. If you can only read one story of these two, read this one. No competition. The best in the world. **

**Taken by ****sheviking – Edward/Bella. This is just amazing! There aren't words that can describe how awesome this story is! Original plot, lots of twists, full of amazing lemons. **

**Tell them I sent you!**

**Oh and the date is somewhere mid to late March. Bella is almost eight months pregnant.**

_**Trust is like a mirror. You can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the cracks in that Mother F*****'s reflection.**_

_** -Lady Gaga and Beyonce **_

**Do you like the quote? **

**Dear god that was a HUGE author's note! Sorry. Onto the next chapter! **

_RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:_

_She nodded her head wearily and curled back up against me, almost instantly falling asleep. Carlisle was disappointed that he didn't get to examine her, but he soon realized that he probably wouldn't be able to anyway. _

_Bella didn't seem to be able to handle anyone's touch except mine, not even Rosalie's. I wondered how we were going to prevent her from having a breakdown in the middle of school tomorrow; the last thing she needed was more attention. _

_I heard Alice drop the book she was reading and gasp. I quickly looked into her thoughts to see whatever vision she was seeing._

_Tanya._

Edward POV:

The drive to school the next day was extremely tense. Bella was still trembling lightly as I did my best to sooth her with one hand. Rosalie and Alice sat in the back seat, leaving the other guys to drive in Emmett's Jeep.

Bella couldn't handle them right now. She was still tense around anyone except me, even Rosalie. She refused to let Carlisle examined her no matter how much he pleaded.

And Alice's vision still worried me. She had no specific time that the vision would play out, so I was constantly on guard.

So now I sat tense in my seat, my knuckles turning whiter than usual from the tension in my hands. And it hadn't gone unnoticed by Bella. She had already asked me several times what was wrong, but I kept telling her it was nothing.

She could see right through me.

I pulled swiftly into my parking place, walking around the car as fast as I could to help Bella out of the car. It was getting harder for her to move around but she seemed determined to go to school for as long as possible.

The gossip was starting already. Everyone noticed the way that Bella was clutching my arm, and her eyes were cast down, afraid to look up and face anyone.

The rumors were the usual. Stupid, over the top, and just plan impossible in some cases.

I walked with Bella to her first class, kissing her gently on the cheek before handing her over to Rosalie, telling her that I would see her at the end of her class.

Whispers followed me as I walked down the hall. I did my best to keep them out, but a few slipped few.

"_Slut… I bet she's having sex with Edward Cullen. It's the only reason he would look at her."_

"_Did you see her this morning? She looked terrified! Do you think Edward did something?"_

"_I heard that she and Edward eloped and her dad hit her when she came home!"_

I scoffed quietly at that one. Like Charlie could ever hurt his only daughter.

The beginning of the day passed with no incident. While Bella stayed close to Alice and Rosalie, she never spoke to them or made eye contact. When she saw I was standing outside of her classroom to walk with her to lunch, she rushed forward and clutched my shirt, her trembling body calming down.

I led Bella to the lunch room, talking gently to her, hoping to bring her out of whatever trance she was in. I sat her down at the lunch table and was about to go get her some food when her hand shot out and grasped my sleeve. "Please stay." Her voice was a whisper, trembling and soft.

I slowly hugged her, not wanting to break the apparent trust that she had gained in me. "I will only be gone a minute. No one will even come near you, ok?"

She uttered on last "Please." Before her eyes flicked from Jasper to Emmett, and then back to me again.

I sighed but sat down beside her, murmuring a thank you to Rosalie for getting the food. Bella ate quietly, not speaking and keeping her eyes on her food. She was clearly just an inch away from having a panic attack.

"Bella!" I growled low in my chest as Bella tensed up and started to hyperventilate.

Mike.

I turned to glare at him, my siblings doing the same. He kept walking towards up with a cocky smile on his face.

Was he really stupid enough to walk up to a table full of pissed of vampires in the middle of a high school cafeteria?

Mike slapped the end of the table, causing Bella to flinch and grab my arm. Mike sat on the edge of the table, staring at Bella.

Apparently he was that stupid.

He leaned over closer to Bella. "Hey Bella, could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Bella shook her head, but was unable to answer verbally. Her shaking was getting worse and if she couldn't calm down her breathing, she was going to hyperventilate and faint.

Emmett, being the closest one to Mike, shoved him roughly off the table. "You heard her, she said no. Now leave before we make you." Mike just grinned at him before turning around and walking out of the cafeteria.

_What the hell is with Mike? Is he so arrogant that he doesn't even realize that we're stronger than him? _I nodded quickly towards Rosalie, briefly wishing that I had more time to search his mind, but Bella needed me.

I quickly picked her up and walked out of the room, cradling her frail and shaking form to my chest. The eyes of many followed us out and I wondered if anyone would figure out the truth. My guess would be on Angela. She was an extremely observant girl.

I opened the door to my Volvo and sat down, cradling her in my lap, gently rocking her back and forth.

She slowly calmed down, but I knew that we would be late to class. I leaned down and quietly asked, "Bella, do you want me to take you back to your house? We're already late for next period and you could just tell your dad that you weren't feeling well if he asks."

She nodded and I stood up from the seat, setting her down in my place. Knowing there were no humans around, I ran at vampire speed to the other side, starting it and pulling out of the parking lot in less the ten seconds.

I kept glancing at Bella, but she was focused on her hands, her forehead wrinkled in thought.

She didn't react when I pulled in front of her house, so I let her sit for a few minutes, hoping she would realize that the car had stopped. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to come out of whatever trace she seemed to be in, I slowly reached over and tapped her on the shoulder.

She gasped, twisted her head around so quickly that I was afraid she was going to get whiplash. I withdrew my hand, mentally berated myself for startling her. Her breathing slowly slowed down until she was calm and relaxed. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head. "No its fine. I was just so deep in thought I hadn't realized how much time had passed."

I nodded looking at her, but it soon became apparent that she wasn't going to tell me what she had been thinking about. I got out of the car and ran over to the other side, opening Bella's door and picking her up before she had a chance to protest.

I opened the door with the hidden key under the eve, causing Bella to raise an eyebrow at me. "Did I show you that?"

I grinned. "I may have watched you a couple times."

She grinned back at me, and the smile stayed on her face until she saw the calendar that was handing next to the refrigerator. Her face paled and she started shaking, her eyes locked on the date.

I ran to her, gently shaking her shoulders. "Bella! Bella, what's wrong?"

She raised a shaking hand and pointed back to the calendar. I looked at it for a moment before realizing what she was pointing at.

March 27. Underneath the date was a note.

Bella's doctor app.

Bella had a doctor's appointment tomorrow. She couldn't even look at Rosalie.

I lowered my head until she looked into my eyes. "It will be fine. We'll get through this. You could postpone it for a week or so."

She started shaking her head. "No, this is going to be the last one before my due date. I don't think she has any openings."

I sighed. "What about Carlisle? He's able to do it."

Bella giggled and I looked at her incredulously. Hadn't she just been on the verge of tears? "Wouldn't that be a bit awkward for Carlisle? I am dating his son after all."

I smiled but it felt forced. "He wouldn't care Bella. He loves you like you were his own daughter."

Bella looked up at me and gently kissed my lips. I sighed into it, glad to have this connection back. I closed my eyes and ghosted my lips across Bella's cheeks and eyelids, making sure to kiss her nose as well. "I love you."

She giggled and I smiled happily, opening my eyes, and then gasping as I saw tears in Bella's eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

She started sobbing into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. "I just can't believe that you love me when I look like a whale!"

I stroked her back gently, waddling with her towards the couch. I had to catch her several times as she was walking backwards. "Shush, I do love you, no matter what you look like. I will always love you no matter what."

That seemed to appease her and I spent the next five minutes rubbing her back and neck while she got her sniffles under control. "Sorry about that. I'm just feeling very emotional."

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "It's all right love. It's perfectly normal. It means that your baby is almost here… Oh and before I forget Rosalie and Alice are going to take you shopping this weekend, if your all right with that."

She bit her lip and looked down at her lap. I waited, somewhat impatiently, for her to answer. It was times like these that I wished that I could read her mind.

"Ok."

I nearly jumped, so lost in my own ponderings. "Ok?"

She nodded. "But I will only go on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to go with me."

I nodded quickly, though inside I was cringing. Alice used shopping as a punishment if one of the guys did something stupid. She was a little Tasmanian devil when it came to shopping.

We sat in silence for about an hour before Bella broke the silence. "Tell me about your human life."

The question was so random and so sudden that I momentarily froze. Bella saw my expression and began to apologize, but I quickly cut her off. "No it's all right. I just wasn't expecting it. What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Was her answer.

I nodded and started to run my fingers through her hair. "My name was Edward Anthony Masen. My parents were Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My father was a moderately successful lawyer and I think my mother stayed home to take care of me."

Bella stopped me, asking a seemingly random question. "What color eyes did you have?"

I smiled, somewhat sadly. "According to Carlisle, a bright emerald green. I had the same hair as well. I could never get it to lay flat."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, according to Carlisle?"

"When you change into a vampire, you lose many of your human memories. Alice doesn't remember anything at all… I remember that I wanted to be a doctor, before…"

I paused, trying to figure out what to tell her about the change. It was a sore subject in the house, never spoken of and rarely thought of.

"What was the change like?" Bella's wide brown eyes were curious, showing her innocence. She may have known the darker side of the human race, but she had no knowledge of what vampires were capable of.

"The venom… Was excruciating. But was Carlisle did was much harder."

"But didn't he just have to… bite?"

"Not exactly. When we… taste…human blood, a sort of frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop."

I avoided her eyes, momentarily worrying that I had said too much when she was silent. When I looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and a frown on her face. I waited in silence, trying to fight the impatience I was feeling.

I let my mind drift, entertaining the idea of asking Bella to marry me. I doubted she would say yes, as marriage this young was generally frowned upon. And from my snooping, I had learned that Bella's mother and father had married young, and had ended up divorced after two years. That didn't bode well for my wishes.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Bella before she spoke, her voice determined. "If something goes wrong with the birth, or if I get hurt, and there's no chance of me making it… I want you to change me."

**That seems like a good place to stop. I'm sure most of you can imagine Edward's response to that. **

**Ok, I have been looking for this fic for over a month now. I need help. I don't know what it's called, who the author is, or the words of the summary. **

**I. Need. Help.**

**The vampires in this one shot are like True Blood vampires. **

**Bella works in a office and finds out that her new office neighbor is the vampire, Edward. She goes to an office party where Mike says something stupid and Bella screams at him. Alice comes to meet Edward and asks him if he has any vampire friends. He gives her Jaspers number. Bella and Edward talk and then go to her office and end up having sex. **

**Then there is another one shot that comes after that one, about Bella and Alice decorating for Christmas, and Edward and Jasper walk in to find Alice drunk and Bella singing Christmas songs. Jasper and Alice leave and Edward and Bella have sex. **

**PLEASE, tell me if you have ANY idea about the title or author. I have been looking for so long!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**I would be all of your best friends if you guys could get me up to 200 reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

**All right, I realize that it's been forever since I have posted, but I went through a really bad time in real life. There were some medical issues that had to be taken care of. And additionally, I am officially stuck on where to go. I had this story planned out, but it is getter increasingly difficult to write Bella being pregnant, since I have never been pregnant and the dates keep getting confused in my head. I'm not entirely sure how much time has passed in my story and how close Bella is to nine months.**

**I know that's bad since it's my story, but my head has been in the clouds lately. If someone wants to figure out about how much time has passed and how far along Bella is for me, I would be in your debt.**

**Don't hold your breath for the next chapter, as I said, I am stuck. Sorry this is so short.**

**Onto the chapter. =**

_Recap:_

_I let my mind drift, entertaining the idea of asking Bella to marry me. I doubted she would say yes, as marriage this young was generally frowned upon. And from my snooping, I had learned that Bella's mother and father had married young, and had ended up divorced after two years. That didn't bode well for my wishes. _

_I heard a sharp intake of breath from Bella before she spoke, her voice determined. "If something goes wrong with the birth, or if I get hurt, and there's no chance of me making it… I want you to change me."_

EPOV

My entire body went on lock down. I became a statue at her words.

How could she want this? To go through the burn, losing her human memories, never being able to see her friends or family again? To be eternally damned?

Bella shifted next to me, becoming uncomfortable by my silence. "Edward?"

I raised my hand and ran it through me hair, pinching the bridge of my nose. "How could you want that Bella? You'd never be able to see Charlie again; you wouldn't be able to be around humans for years… You wouldn't be able to see your baby either. You wouldn't be able to ignore the burn in the back of your throat; the urge to drink from it would be too much."

She winced at my last point and I hoped that she would reconsider. But I hadn't taken into account how stubborn Bella could be. "Would you rather I have my baby put in a foster home? Or given to Mike? If it comes to me not being controlled enough to be around him, I'm sure Rosalie would take care of him for me."

**(AN: I realize that she would technically be dead to her family anyways, and the baby would still go to a foster home- if Rosalie wasn't here- either way, but neither of them are thinking clearly. And its my story.)**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to control my anger and frustration. I would not take that out on her. "Can we not talk about this right now? I'm going to have to leave soon anyway."

Bella huffed but nodded. We sat in silence for a while, but I heard Charlie's thought coming from down the road. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, murmuring "I'll come back when Charlie's asleep," before I ran out the back door.

I was still fuming about Bella's foolishness when I reached my house. Jasper glanced up from the book he was reading, raising his eyebrows. _What's got you so riled up?_

I just shook my head at him and tried not to stomp up the stairs on my way to see Carlisle. I knocked on his door once and then walked in, knowing that he wouldn't mind.

He sat at his desk, watching me as I paced around the room. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or are you just going to wear a hole in the floor?"

"Bella wants to be changed." The entire house froze at my words, Rosalie shrieking in her mind.

Carlisle was the only one who seemed calmed. _Well, that is an understandable choice. _

I snarled loudly. "Understandable choice? How is this an understandable choice? I've told her about the consequences. I've told her that she wouldn't be able to be around her child; would never be able to see her father again. She still wants it!"

Carlisle just sat calmly, waiting for me to finish. "Are you quite done?" I nodded. "When did she ask? How did this come up?"

I plopped into the over sized arm chair, running my hands through my hair again and again. "I was telling her about my human life. About the change. She was silent for a few minutes and then she told me that if something went wrong in the birth or if she was ever got hurt and there was no chance of her surviving, she would want to be changed."

"And she knows that she wouldn't be able to see her child for a year, possibly more?"

I nodded; irritated that he was so calm about this whole thing. "She said that Rosalie could care for it until she could."

Rosalie silently rejoiced at that, but still refused to believe that Bella could want to be changed. If Bella died, she would fight for the rights to her child.

Carlisle drew my attention back towards him, holding his hands up. "Well then, I think it would be her choice and that we should respect that."

The snarl that forced its way out of my mouth was loud and echoed throughout the house. "What? How can you say that? How can you agree to damn her to this life?"

"What would you do if she died?"

He question silenced me for a moment. What would I do? Just the thought of it sent an ache through my chest, making me want to curl into a ball. But I pushed the feeling aside. "That's irrelevant. She will not become one of us. I won't allow it."

Carlisle sighed, becoming frustrated with me. "Edward what are you planning to do when she does die then? I know you've thought about it."

I hesitated, briefly wishing that Esme wasn't here. "I plan to follow her." I heard Esme's chocking sob and winced.

Carlisle kept a neutral face, but I could hear how much the idea hurt him. "How do you plan to go about that? No one here will help you, and you can't ask the werewolves to do it; they would be breaking the treaty. So how exactly do you plan to do it?"

I'm surprised he hasn't thought of the most obvious and easiest solution. "I'd ask the Volturi."

His eyes widened, confirming my suspicions that he hadn't thought of that. "They wouldn't kill you. Aro wouldn't want to risk offending me."

"They'd have to if I broke the law."

Everyone in the house was silent, save for Esme's gasping sobs. The thought of losing her daughter; and me by default, it was too much for her.

Carlisle closed his eyes, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "Do you know what that would do to this family? Do you even care?"

I bristled, a low growl forming in my chest. "Of course I do! I care about all of you, but I won't live without Bella."

I saw where Carlisle's thoughts were going, but he voiced them before I could say anything. "You can tell Bella that I will change her when the time comes. She is my daughter as much as you are my son. I refuse to lose either of you."

I snarled loudly, standing up so quickly I pushed my chair into the wall, leaving a dent. I stormed out of the house, furious at Carlisle but I refused to go to Bella's angry.

Carlisle probably figured out that I wasn't going to tell Bella about his offer, and he would no doubt speak to her about it next time she came over.

I ran into the forest, charging through a tree and tearing through several more before I had calmed down enough to go to Bella's. I could only hope that she wouldn't bring it up tonight. Hopefully I would be able to distract her.

Rosalie and Alice were planning on taking Bella shopping right after her doctor's appointment tomorrow. I didn't think that was a good idea, but I was overruled. Alice couldn't see how it went, because we didn't know how Bella would react to her doctor.

Rosalie hoped to talk Bella into allowing her to go to the exam with her. I doubted that Bella would mind. She wouldn't need much convincing.

The window was opened when I arrived, Charlie in the next room over getting ready for bed. Bella was on the phone with someone, speaking in hushed tones. I quickly climbed up the large tree that was perfectly placed, and swung my way through her window.

Bella was already facing the window when I came in, so she wasn't startled, but she gave me a smile as she continued to talk to the person on the other line. I walked closer so I could hear both sides of the conversation, and then wished I hadn't.

Renee.

"_You're too young to know what love is! You'll end up making the same mistakes I made! You've already made one, don't go for another and get married!"_

Bella's face was bright red and her eyes burned with anger. "Mom, I love Edward! And I'm not you. I wasn't expecting to get pregnant, and if I want to marry Edward, I will. I'm officially an adult. You can't tell me what to do! Dad accepts Edward, why can't you?"

"_Your father has always been easily fooled. He still believes many of the things I've told him over the years. And you could've gotten the pregnancy taken care of! It's not that difficult." _

"You expected me to get an abortion? Why, what did my baby do to deserve that? And what do you mean that Dad is easily fooled?"

"_He believed that I was faithful to him all these years. He was so busy with work that he was never home..."_

Renee kept talking but Bella didn't hear her. She threw the phone across the room, towards the window. I grabbed it before it could fly outside, hanging up on Renee.

I walked back over to Bella, laying her back on her bed and cradling her to my chest as she sobbed. "How could she say those things? How could she c-cheat on my Dad? And why tell me?"

I could barley understand her through the sobs wracking her body. She wasn't exactly coherent, so I settled for rocking and shushing her.

I was glad that Renee no longer lived here. My restraint was already thinning, and if she was here and had said those things to Bella's face, I doubted that I would be able to hold myself back from killing her.

How someone could say those things to her own daughter, I will never know.

But I did know this.

If I ever saw Renee, I wouldn't hesitate to put her in her place. Alice would probably stop me before I ever got the chance, but the thought was nice.

Bella slowly fell asleep, her head resting on my chest, and her hands clenching the fabric of my shirt. Tear tracks were clear on her face, though no new tears were falling. I was beginning to worry about the stress getting to her.

There were almost always circles under her eyes, and she usually slept restlessly. Her face appeared gaunt and she had barely eaten anything the last couple of days. That would have to change soon. It wasn't good for her or the baby.

I stayed still throughout the night, marveling at the warmth that emitted from her small body. The steady beat of her heart vibrated through my body, bringing me to the closet place to sleep a vampire could get.

Bella wasn't happy with me when I woke her up the next morning, but she changed her tune when she saw the breakfast I had made when Charlie had left.

The school day was worse than the last. Bella was already on edge, anticipating her doctor's appointment, so she jumped at any noise. Every time I could, I shielded her from the stares and the rumors.

Rosalie and Alice weren't exactly helping either. They didn't mean to do it, but all the talk about the shopping trip was making Bella more and more anxious.

Bella allowed Rose to come with her to the appointment, but she had to wait in the waiting room until we called her in.

Rose and Alice followed us to the doctor's office, allowing Bella to calm herself. She still hadn't succeeded when we pulled up to the office.

I turned to look at her. "You know we can get Carlisle to do this. Just tell me if we need to leave. I will not let anything happen to you."

She nodded, not looking at me. She allowed me to help her out of the car without complaint, her skin rapidly paling. Sitting her in the chair closest to the door, I walked up to the reception desk to sign her in.

The receptionist glanced up at me, and then did a double take, her mouth hanging open unattractively. I cleared my throat and she blinked and struggled to compose herself. "Y-yes?"

"Isabella Swan is here for her appointment."

She looked behind me, finding Bella sitting with Rosalie, who was trying to talk her out of hyperventilating. Looking back at me, she tried to figure out what I was doing with Bella.

_What the hell is he doing with Bella? Everyone knows she just a slut, the talk of the town._

I glared at her and she shrank back from my furious face, hurriedly typing Bella's name into the computer and contacting Dr. Reid to let her know about our arrival.

We had only been waiting for a few minutes before we were called back. Bella stayed as close to me as possible while the nurse took her weight and blood pressure.

Bella sat on the table, looking nervous and white as a sheet. I heard Dr. Reid walking down the hall and was relieved to hear that she didn't look down on Bella. She had seen teenagers pregnant many times.

Another good thing about her was that she was perceptive. The moment she walked into the room she noticed that Bella looked scared and nervous. She glanced at me a few times, not recognizing me and wondering who I was.

I stood up and offered her my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." I smiled inwardly at the word; it seemed too juvenile to describe what we were.

Dr. Reid shook my hand quickly, taking note of how cold my skin was, before moving over to Bella.

She began doing the routine stuff, measurements and various questions. She quickly picked up on how Bella stiffened and sometimes flinched at her touch. She kept glancing at me, her suspicions on my relationship with Bella becoming clearer.

Things finally came to a head when she saw the faint bruises on Bella's arm, left over from Mikes attack. "Edward, would you mind giving me a moment alone with Bella?"

I nodded and Bella sent me a frantic look. I took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Relax Bella. I'll be right outside the door." I had meant this as a reassurance to Bella, but Dr. Reid saw it as a threat. I nearly growled at her, but realized I should have thought of this.

The moment the door was fully closed, Dr. Reid asked Bella about me. "Bella, where did you get these bruises?"


End file.
